


Forever's Not Enough

by glitterator



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood and Violence, Demons, Dreamsharing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kingfisher - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Mermaids, Resurrection, Seers, Slight Religious Aspects, Smut, Soulmate marks, spells, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Soulmates come and go for demon Taeyong so Ten shouldn't be any different, right?*This WILL have a happy ending. I promise lol. Just trust me! :D *
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 79
Kudos: 130





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Taeten fic and my first time writing fantasy so please bear with me lol. I'll make a mood board for each chapter so check them out if you want to see the aesthetic and vibe for the ch. It took me embarrassingly long to make Taeyong's eyes neon green lmao.  
> Also, my original characters do have a purpose so please don't dislike them too much lol
> 
> [Mood Boards](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies)
> 
> @glitterator on twitter

The rain tapped against the umbrella with a low deft hum as Taeyong peaked out from under it into the dark sky. Street lights gleamed and glittered against the nightshade and captured pools of golden light in the puddles carelessly strewn about. 

Minju leaned closer against Taeyong’s arm after feeling a light drizzle on her own, “Should we see a movie tomorrow? I wanted to see that new horror film.”

Taeyong breathed out a soft chuckle, “You always get scared and we end up having the lamp on all night.” 

Minju smiled wide to herself, “But we’re still going right?” 

Taeyong nodded in agreeance and brushed the inky black hair out of his face, damp despite his best efforts.

The mark on his wrist gave a dull ache and became darker. ‘Over there, turn around. Taeyong over there,’ the air whispered to him. 

Something from behind him screamed for his attention and made the hair on his arms stand up as if lightning was coming for him.

He turned around, eyes lit up bright neon green by the heavy taste of magic rampaging through him. He scanned the streets trying to find the origin of the chaos in him when a truck drove slowly by, splashing water all around. 

“What’s wrong Taeyong?” Minju asked, stealing his attention.

“Nothing,” Taeyong shook his head, letting his eyes fade back to their deeper human color. “I just thought I heard something. Let’s hurry home before we drown.”

“I was surprised they closed that sidewalk we usually take. It wasn’t like that yesterday when we got ice cream. We had to take the long way tonight but it feels like a date right?” she laughed and stepped even closer while Taeyong wrapped his arm around her.

“It does,” he answered, conscious of the emptiness behind him.

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

“Ten!” Doyoung shouted, pulling Ten under a hotel awning. His clothes stuck to his thin frame, wet with rain, while his eyes seemed cloudy and unfocused with confusion. “What are you doing?! You’re soaking wet and if I hadn’t grabbed you that truck could have run you over!”

Jaehyun caught up to them with an umbrella, relieved to see his friend safe. He glanced up and down, grimacing at Ten’s bare feet, “Doyoung, hold the umbrella. I’ll carry him back.”

“Why do we have to carry him?” Doyoung gave a weak protest while still doing as told then saw the small scrapes on Ten’s feet. 

Jaehyun sat Ten down on the plush couch while Doyoung grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. 

“What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?” Doyoung’s voice took a much softer tone inside Jaehyun’s apartment. 

The room was warm and dimly lit with the scent of licorice and brown sugar sticking to everything. Ten sank a bit deeper into the velvet burgundy cushions and sighed.

“I don’t know. It’s been happening more and more recently. Even yesterday in front of that sweets shop. It’s like something is pulling me, like I know something’s there I just can’t find it, but also I don’t even know what it is. My body ends up moving on its own, it’s frustrating,” Ten used the towel to dry his hair, lost in thought. His fingers traced the small mark on his hip through his clothes then lifted his shirt to see, “It burns and I think it got darker.”

“That means they’re nearby,” Jaehyun evaluated the mark. “I was always concerned. Normally mates have met by now, so I think it’s affecting you more than it does others. But Ten, you can’t get swept up like this. Do you know how frightened Doyoung and I were when you weren’t in your bed and the front door was wide open? Especially with what we’re dealing with these days. I know you’re an Elite but still.” 

“Go take a hot shower and get in some clean clothes, then please stay in your bed,” Doyoung pushed Ten off the couch and watched him disappear into his room. 

Jaehyun snapped his fingers, drying the couch instantly, and sat next to Doyoung, “Try not to worry. He’ll be fine. We just have to keep an eye on him and from what it sounds like he should meet his mate soon. I think that’ll help.”

“I think so too. I’m worried about that but I’m even more worried about the lack of progress we’ve made. We’re no closer to finding out who’s behind all of this than we were 2 or even 3 months ago. The council will start asking questions soon and I don’t want them to take it out on Ten,” Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Well, we won’t be able to think clearly if we’re tired. Let’s go to bed and pick up tomorrow, eventually we’ll make progress but we’re done for tonight wouldn’t you say?” Jaehyun got up and put his hand out to pull Doyoung up from the couch and led him into their bedroom. 

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Taeyong paid for the movie tickets and watched his phone place them in his apple wallet. “Wow, technology is something else these days.”

When Taeyong was made, the Earth was a simpler place, or at least it seemed so in his memories, long hazy from centuries past. He could remember exactly where he was when movies were invented and now, he could buy a ticket, pick his seat, order snacks and just walk in without having to talk to anyone. Amazing.

“I bought the tickets,” he yelled from their bed. Silence. “I thought you’d be more excited than that.”

Taeyong got up, bothered by the lack of enthusiasm, and found Minju clutching the sink in the bathroom trying to calm her breathing. He patted her head gently, “A vision?” 

She nodded with ragged breath and rubbed her temple trying to make the pain subside as blood dripped from her nose. 

Taeyong wiped it with a towel, “Lie down. I’ll rub your shoulders.”

She followed him to their room and laid on her stomach.

“The pain seems to be getting worse,” Taeyong mentioned as he tried to work the knots out of her neck and shoulders. “Maybe....we should go see someone.” 

“No!” Minju exclaimed loudly with a bit of panic under her voice. “How can you even suggest that! You know what they’ll do to me!” She sat up and glared a look of betrayal. 

“No no no, not a doctor or anything. Someone I know and trust. I’d never let that happen to you. Especially if it’s not something you want.” Taeyong tried to console. 

“Do you think any of us want that?? It’s awful. Torture.” Minju pulled away from Taeyong’s reach.

“I know it’s barbaric but I’ve seen many get relief they never thought possible afterward. But I can go talk to him, alone if you prefer. He’s a mage and I’m sure he can think of something that will help. Something that can at least lessen the pain,” Taeyong looked concerned. 

“You trust him?” She asked, still soaked in worry.

“With you I do, and you know you’re all I care about,” Taeyong smiled assuredly and held her hand.

Minju looked at the mark on his wrist. ‘For now, at least,’ she thought. 

“It looks like it’s getting darker. Have you met them? You’d tell me right?” She traced around it, having been burned by touching it directly many times. She hated his mark and felt it hated her. It was as if it rejected her, knowing she was nothing but a placeholder until his soulmate appeared.

“Of course I would. And no. When you meet, the mark shines bright like threaded gold. It’s getting darker because we've passed each other. Or come close to one another, but we’ve yet to meet. It’s like a beacon.” Taeyong looked at her, taking in all the emotions on her face. 

“Don’t you want to find them?” she inquired earnestly. 

“There’s no need. This is my 8th soulmate mark. Fate will inevitably bring us together so I’ll let it happen naturally. And, even if we meet, nothing will change. Marks don’t mean much, trust me,” Taeyong laid down next to her and patted her pillow to have her lay down as well.

Minju was among the unmarked, which Taeyong tended to gravitate towards. The unmarked carried the knowledge that they would die before ever meeting their soulmate and that hopelessness colored their perception of the world, much like his did for him, though it stemmed from something different.

Occasionally a mark would appear on Taeyong. When it first happened he didn’t know what it meant for a demon, but as quickly as he realized the significance, he learned not to put too much of himself into it. In his over 1000 years of existence as a demon, marks came and went as did soulmates. 

“What was your vision about?” Taeyong asked.

Minju looked away with a bit of guilt on her face, “I pushed it back. It’s too painful Taeyong.”

“Minju! You can’t do that. The visions are a part of you. You remember what happened last time? It got even worse,” Taeyong rubbed his temple in frustration. “Tomorrow. I’ll go see Jaehyun tomorrow and see what we can come up with.”

“Thank you,” Minju breathed softly. “And I’m sorry.”

Taeyong patted her head, “Don’t be. We’ll figure something out.”

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

“I was surprised when the sprites said you lived here. I live nearby as well. It’s quite unexpected, last I heard you had settled down in Madrid,” Taeyong entered Jaehyun’s apartment with a bit of apprehension. He knew nothing was a coincidence and the fact that they lived so close to one another was a tad unsettling as if larger things were at play.

“I didn’t know you were in Korea either. You always said you’d have to be dragged out of Greece,” Jaehyun led Taeyong to the bar stools at his kitchen island. “What brings you here Taeyong? It’s been a long time.”

“I have someone I care about, a seer, and they’re having problems with their visions. The pain is unbearable at times and she’s started holding them back.” Taeyong looked concerned, “Can you think of anything that might help?”

“She’s still having issues even after being enucleated?” Jaehyun got up to pour them both a glass of water. “I don’t know what more could help honestly. How old is she?”

“Twenty-six and...she hasn’t had that surgery yet,” Taeyong admitted.

“Taeyong. We both know seers do better when we remove their eyes. It helps them focus on their inner vision and the pain practically vanishes. I know it’s a bit cruel but it helps. I don’t even know of another seer that old that still has their eyes.” Jaehyun chewed on the inside of his cheek while deep in thought. “I can give you an elixir that’ll help with the pain and a paste that can numb and temporarily blind. Those together should help manage things a bit but both of them need to be mixed fresh so you’ll have to come by often so I can give you a new batch.” 

“Thank you, Jaehyun. How much do you want?” Taeyong reached to get his wallet but Jaehyun’s hand stopped him.

“I have plenty of money,” Jaehyun hesitated, “Actually, I could use your help. We could use your help.”

“With what? And who’s we?” Taeyong looked unamused. Money was much easier to give and he also had plenty to throw around at whatever and whoever he needed to. 

“How much power do you have after displacing?” Jaehyun asked. “If I remember correctly even after stripping the majority of your powers you’re still capable of a lot. Not to mention all the knowledge you’ve acquired over the millennium. That’s invaluable for us as well. I’ll make anything and everything you want in exchange for your help.”

“With. What?” Taeyong repeated with annoyance.

Hesitation bit at Jaehyun’s breath, “Someone….is killing people like us. We’ve already investigated the death of a lycan, vampire, banshee and others. We have no clues on who it is or what they’re after, all we know is they’re killing more and more.” 

“What does that have to do with you? And who is this we?” Taeyong wasn’t one to get involved. It took him a long time to learn his place but he did, after paying dearly, and he wasn’t about to get dragged into something that had nothing to do with him. “There are other mages in the world. You’re the best I know but I’ll figure something else out.”

Taeyong got up to leave with Jaehyun right on his trail when his mark gave a burning ache. The front door opened in front of them as Doyoung came sauntering in, “I got you a bubble tea so I want a foot rub in return. Oh….sorry I didn’t know you had a guest.”

“Doyoung. It hurts again. How much longer is it gonna burn like thi-” Ten entered the room and almost faltered feeling the loud thunderous beating in his chest.

He looked up from holding his hip and met eyes with Taeyong, whose stare already pierced him. Everything in that moment stilled along with time itself. Taeyong looked down to his mark that slowly illuminated til it shone completely with shimmering gold.

“It’s you,” Ten’s soft voice resounded in his mind and seemed to break the spell halting the Earth. The air charged between them and released playful static that wrapped around and joined them together.


	2. Droplets of Blood and Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I killed a vampire to make Taeten interact. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [mood board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/status/1245502736323526657) for this baby 💕

“So you’re a hunter…..and an elite at that,” Taeyong stared at Ten across the polished walnut table in Jaehyun’s dining room. “It seems fate has a sense of humor this time. I hadn’t expected someone like you.”

Ten tilted his head to get a better look at Taeyong’s mark, evaluating the similarities and the bright shining gold, “I could say the same.”

“What? Don’t like that your soulmate is a demon,” he replied, moving his hand and placing his palm flat on the table to cover the mark. 

“More like how? As far as I know, demons don’t have souls. Am I wrong?” Ten asked with brimming curiosity.

“I’m special,” Taeyong tapped his fingers against the table with a bit of unease. ‘He’s sharp,’ he thought. 

“I see,” Ten accepted his answer though his curiosity still sat hungry to know more.

“Look, I’ve had many soulmates in my life and I’m not sure what you’re expecting but it’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Taeyong said, hoping to manage his new mate’s expectations before they became troublesome.

Ten gave a half-hearted smile, “For me, the mark means we were meant to find each other but I don’t need or want anything from you so rest assured. I’m just glad it stopped hurting and hopefully it won’t bother me anymore. That’s more than enough for me.”

Although he was honest he couldn’t help the tinge of disappointment that ran its fingers across his thoughts. Most people were elated to find their mate. They became best friends, lovers or life long partners that cherished one another but, from the sound of it, he could tell Taeyong wouldn’t be that for him. That realization left a strange loneliness that stained his heart. 

“If we agree then I think that’s enough for today,” Taeyong stood and glared at Jaehyun and Doyoung, not so subtly listening in and peering around the corner. “I have someone waiting for me at home.” He turned his attention completely to Jaehyun. “My medicinals?” 

Jaehyun nodded and grabbed them off a nearby counter, “Will you come tomorrow?”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice now did you?” Taeyong grabbed the velvet pouch of colorful glass vials and powders and left the apartment, only looking back at Ten for a second.

“What was that about?” Ten asked with a pointed tone. “What did he mean he didn’t have a choice?”

Jaehyun felt like a mouse cornered by a cat. “Well, funny story,” he said with a tense laugh. 

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Minju sat at the edge of the bed struggling to get her necklace off, “That was nothing. I thought it was gonna be waaay scarier than that.”

“Really, then can we turn off all the lights tonight?” Taeyong chuckled as he pulled out the vials and filled a dropper with a raspberry-colored elixir. “You have to put 4 drops under your tongue each night.”

“I hope it works,” she walked over and took the dropper from Taeyong. 

“Also I need to talk to you about something that happened today,” Taeyong watched her swallow the elixir and hoped she’d receive his news just as well.

He pulled up the navy sleeve he’d carefully chosen to hide his mark and showed her the golden hue, “I met him today.”

Minju stared at the mark, a mix of jealousy and sadness storming within her despite her better judgment, “What's he like?”

“I don’t know much about him yet, but the more I learn the faster I can figure out my role in his life,” he spoke with a reassuring tone that seemed to fall on deaf ears. “Minju, there’s nothing to worry about. But I will say that I'll be busy for a while. He and his friends need help with something and this may be why we were brought together. Can you be patient with me?”

“Of course,” she pressed her forehead against his. “I’ll be as patient as you need.” 

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Taeyong entered the smoky apartment greeted by the smell of burnt star anise, “Your potions always pack quite a punch. I see nothing’s changed.” Taeyong wiggled his nose trying to alleviate the assault he breathed in. “ Where’s Ten?” he looked across the room, unconsciously searching for his mate. 

“First of all, I make good shit. That’s why you came to me. And second, someone was murdered again last night so Ten and Doyoung went to see if they can find anything out,” Jaehyun leaned against the wall in the foyer. “Look, I spoke with Ten and you don’t have to help. He said it wasn’t right to leverage the health of someone you care about to force you. He was pretty adamant,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll still make what you need and just charge you for the ingredients.”

Leverage made the world go round in Taeyong’s mind so why wouldn't Ten want to make use of it when he’d offered it up on a silver platter. 

“Where is he?” Taeyong asked.

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Ten searched the dingy alleyway for anything that could help him piece together the previous night’s events. A trail of blood snaked around, the pool and shape of which led him to believe the victim tried to flee and hide. If he got away, even for a minute, then maybe the perpetrator wasn’t as strong as they thought, or maybe he just liked the chase.

He bent under a plank of wood obstructing the entrance of an empty room. Spotless, strangely clean without a drop of blood, until you look up. Large splashes of dried blood speckled the ceiling like paint splatters on canvas. 

The cold room, littered with tarps and wooden pallets, gave way to a clearing where a man’s body lay. He knelt over him and pulled gloves out of his pocket to search the body. The inside of his mouth had been badly beaten with teeth ripped out, just as he’d seen before. The only other wound worth noting was a gash on his stomach, but even that didn’t provide much information.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he noted the soft scuff of a shoe approach.

Taeyong barely managed to get under the plank when a blade stopped just short of his neck.

Ten sighed with relief, “It’s just you.” 

“You hunters sure are wound tight,” he responded, pushing the blade away. 

“What are you doing here?” Ten moved back to the body he now tried to wrap up.

“Jaehyun said you both were here. Where’s Doyoung?” Taeyong glanced around the room when the ceiling caught his attention, “Yikes.”

“He had to meet the council so it’s just me,” he pulled a tarp around the man’s legs when Taeyong walked over.

“What were they?” he inquired.

“A vampire,” Ten wound his ankles in twine and started working his way up. “The fangs are gone but you can feel the pockets for them. The stomach was also slashed but I need to get him out of here before someone sees.”

“His stomach? Was there any blood in it?” Taeyong squatted down next to the body and lifted the shirt to see the wound. He grimaced slightly after seeing Ten shrug, and pushed his hand inside the gash pulling it out clean. “Either he hadn’t eaten in months or someone drained his meal. Vampire mixed with consumed human blood is used in some pretty fucked up spells, the kind that even Jaehyun doesn’t dabble in.” 

“Ingredients or...I’ve always thought of a collector of some kind,” Ten was lost in thought as Taeyong stared at him. 

‘Such a curious person,’ Taeyong thought when Ten flashed a bright smile his way. 

“Thank you! I’ll take any new information I can get. I hate to ask but do you see anything else?” Ten lifted the clothes again, trying to make sure Taeyong saw every scrape and red mark.

Taeyong’s eyes lit bright green as he looked the man over, head to toe, which he had to unwrap. “Nothing too suspicious. He sure put up a hell of a fight though. But even with that, I can tell all the blood in the alley and in here came from this guy. So either Mr. Killer is pretty good at fighting or he doesn’t bleed.”

Ten nodded, deep in thought, and leaned down to the stranger on the floor, “I’m sorry this happened to you.” He whispered.

Voices from the street nearby penetrated the room and spurred Ten to start wrapping the body again. “By the way did Jaehyun talk to you? While I appreciate it, he said you didn’t have to help us. I think he felt bad.”

“Yeah, I spoke with him,” Taeyong snapped his fingers as green smoke covered the body and revealed it completely tied and wrapped. “Jaehyun never feels bad about anything...thank you.”

Ten marveled at the magic and pulled his fingers through the remnants of green smoke. 

“How are you going to move him? And where?” Taeyong asked, a bit embarrassed about having his smoke played with. 

“I’ll call Jaehyun, he’ll open a portal and I’ll carry him to the forest. Then I’ll hand him off to someone there,” he pulled out his phone when Taeyong grabbed it from his hands. “Just tell me where. I’m more than capable of taking you.” 

Ten reached for his phone but Taeyong quickly pulled it out of his reach. With an annoyed eye roll, he gave up, “The forest in Busan. We need to see the fae.” 

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Taeyong stared up at the canopy, eyes tracing the intricate veins of sky peeking through the empty spaces between branches. The fresh yet thick smell of pine, moss, and dew swallowed them as they ventured deeper into the forest, which waited for them with eerie open arms. Only the bird’s songs kept the ominous feeling from growing in the pit of Taeyong’s stomach, “Ten, we should head back.”

“We’re not there yet,” he answered.

Paper mache leaves and delicate twigs crunched under Taeyong’s feet that quickened pace to catch up to Ten. He eyed the mushrooms that umbrellaed out of the ground, swirling along the path, with a creep of anxiety. “The fae don’t like visitors and even worse hunters.”

Taeyong looked around in confusion, “Did it get darker?” He asked aloud, suddenly registering the aching silence that abraded his skin. 

Bright white light danced between trees and brought giggles that floated on cool foggy air, dangling from the leaves. 

“Get behind me,” Taeyong’s heart raced, the fae were known as tricksters and in his experience, the potential for danger hid behind every root and leaf.

A bright light pulsed close to Ten, illuminating his face with vibrant shadows and hung close as he reached for it. 

“Ten no!” Taeyong scrambled to grab his arm when the light grew brighter, blinding them both and a beautiful woman took its place. Her black dress, adorned with foliage and glistening dew drops, blended into the darkness that had quickly descended upon them. Against that deep nighted backdrop, her snow-white hair and pale skin seemed to glow among the trees. For a second, Taeyong that she could be the moon personified before them. 

“Ten, your guardian is loud. Calm him,” her bright voice pierced through the fog causing Taeyong to still, though his eyes lit bright neon green, as he readied himself for whatever may come. 

She approached Ten and ran a finger under his chin to lift his face, “Your hair is longer. Doesn’t it grow too fast? It hasn’t even been that long since we last met.” She smiled vibrantly and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing a light giggle out of him.

“Should I cut it then?” he pondered.

“Whatever you wish, I adore it always. But what brings you here?” She cupped his cheeks in her hands and rubbed their noses together.

Taeyong looked on in disbelief. In his centuries he’d only come across the fae a handful of times and each time it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Even on the occasion, he’d tried to help, they didn’t and wouldn’t trust him or anyone else. Their capacity for cruelty was only rivaled by their beauty, but with Ten she held a tenderness he’d never seen nor heard them capable of. It was if she were enchanted by him as much as they themselves were enchanting.

“Mayrah, someone has passed. I wish for him to have a proper burial but I won’t be able to find his clan by myself. Can you take him?” He looked at her with shining pleading eyes. 

“For you? Anything,” she kissed his temple and looked around, “Where is he?”

“He's at the edge of the forest. I'll carry him in,” Ten squeezed her hand in thanks.

“If I have your permission,” Taeyong interrupted the moment, “I can use my magic and bring him here.”

Mayrah looked up from the boy in her arms to the demon before her as doubt painted her face. Ten noted her cynicism and tried to whisk it away, “He’s my soulmate. I trust him, and if he betrays us...I’ll kill him myself.”

Taeyong swallowed back his surprise in Ten’s words and the decisiveness in his tone. This small hunter who seemed much too gentle for his role in this world was capable of much more than Taeyong had given him credit for it would seem.

“This doesn’t mean I trust him,” Mayrah looked on in suspicion, “But I'll allow it.” 

Taeyong nodded and closed his eyes. The leaves speckling the forest floor danced around in a green mist and accumulated in a mass that swirled away revealing the vampire’s body, tightly concealed. 

“So you’ll kill me huh?” Taeyong asked as they left the forest. 

“If it ever comes to that, but I’d do everything in my power to make sure it doesn’t.” Ten looked at his phone, “I’m sure they’re worried by now. I should call Jaehyun so he can get us.” 

Taeyong sighed and gently grabbed Ten’s arm, pulling him into a cloud of smoke that dissipated to Jaehyun’s living room. Ten let out a small thank you and pulled away to go over to Jaehyun and Doyoung sitting at the kitchen island. 

“He’s with the fae. They’ll find his clan if they can and if not he’ll have a proper burial through them,” Ten moved his hand around a plate of fruit and grabbed a scone. “How did the council meeting go?”

“They want answers. Soon, or they said they’ll intervene and send someone else,” Doyoung avoided eye contact with a somber expression.

“I know what it means for me if they send a replacement. It’s okay,” Ten placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“It’s not okay. They can’t-” Doyoung began but was interrupted by Ten’s refusal to hear more. “That’s enough. More importantly the vampire from today...his stomach had been emptied.”

Jaehyun, who’d been letting the two hunters speak semi-privately, perked up at the mention. “They were drained? Nobody drains vampires. It’s useless, unless...you’re dealing in dark magic of some kind.”

“Or worse, sacrifice magic,” Taeyong chimed in, annoyed at being ignored thus far.

Jaehyun got up and grabbed his journal off a shelf, “Lycan hide and one set of claws, three sets of vampire fangs, the throat of a banshee, 2 pairs of elven ears, 2 pairs of trolls feet, a fae scalp and now a blood meal.”

“There isn’t a single spell that requires all of that,” Taeyong sheepishly thought back to assuming they were exaggerating about people getting hurt but, Jaehyun’s list was longer than he’d anticipated, and full of much more malice as well. 

“So it must be procurement of some kind, for themselves or others,” Ten thought aloud. “Or maybe...it’s not even just for one spell. This could be for several.”

Silence swayed into the room and left them to think until Taeyong grew tired of it and shooed it away with a sigh. He looked up at the clock overhead, “I have to go home. It’s late.”

Ten followed Taeyong out into the hallway, “You’re not gonna vaporize home?”

Taeyong laughed through his nose, “No. I live close to here, and I actually like doing things like humans. It helps me feel normal.”

“Normal huh? That sounds nice.” Ten’s small voice held a fragment of longing in it that a smile quickly replaced, “Thank you for today. I think a fresh pair of eyes on this is helpful so really, thank you. Be safe on our way home.”

Following his path home, Taeyong reflected on the day. It had been a long time since he’d mingled with others or put himself in their situations. Once upon a time, he used to. He used to care and insert himself into their dealings with no more than the intention to help, he looked down at his mark, kind of like Ten. But he was different now and such things lost their appeal long ago. At least, he thought they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO WE THINK!?!? 👀


	3. Kingfisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument, dream sharing, and a kingfisher :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies) for this ch. I may be biased but is pretty lol

Taeyong entered Jaehyun’s apartment as if he owned the place, “Where is he?” he asked the mage, who stuffed a bite of turkey sandwich in his mouth. 

“In the back training room,” Jaehyun responded with bread crumbs falling. “Hey just because your soulmate lives here doesn't mean you can just-” Jaehyun stopped mid-sentence. If the smirk on Taeyong’s face was anything to go by he was just wasting his breath.

“Ten I-” a wooden sword lodged into the doorframe, mere inches away from Taeyong’s face, making his whole body flinch. 

Ten removed his blindfold, “You shouldn’t sneak up on someone training.”

“I told you that you were gonna overdo it at this rate, yet here you are, training again,” Taeyong pulled the sword out of the frame and smoothed over the splinters with magic so Jaehyun wouldn’t notice. 

“Well nothing’s happened in a week so what else am I supposed to do? We got as much info as we can. We know they’re a magical being of some kind, an independent from the looks of it, cunning, sneaky, and strong. They kill at all hours of the day so no vampire or werewolf since they've killed on a full moon...I don’t know much else,” Ten sat on one of the walnut chairs Jaehyun had decorated with and kicked at the plush red mats lining the floor.

Taeyong sat next to him, “Ahhh, so you’re frustrated.”

If ‘are you fucking kidding me’ could be manifested into a look, Ten nailed it, “Of course I am!”

The sound of Taeyong’s laughter lifted his mood and eased his heart. ‘So this is the power of a soulmate’ Ten thought with a smile painted on his own face.

“Well then come on,” Taeyong clapped his hands together and pulled off his denim jacket. “Lets train.”

“With you?” Ten asked, leaning forward from his chair with wide eyes, somehow kitten-like.

“Who else is here? Or are you saying that training dummy is a better sparring partner than I’d be?” Taeyong tossed him a wooden sword. “Come on.”

Ten smiled then lunged forward hitting the blocking pads Taeyong had picked up as hard as possible with swift motions. ‘Damn it!’ Taeyong thought, ‘How is he so strong.’

Strike after strike pushed Taeyong further back as he tried to keep his footing, which Ten eventually kicked out from under him and pushed him to the ground.

“What happened?” Ten tapped the handle of the wooden sword gently on Taeyong’s forehead. “Run out of batteries?” He asked, referencing the demon’s glowing green eyes.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Taeyong answered, a bit out of breath. 

Ten scoffed, “You think if I fight a demon they won’t use their power? It’s more useful if you do it properly.”

“Then don’t complain if this ends quickly,” Taeyong’s eyes lit up with bright neon color. His long thin fingers released a sheen of green force that knocked Ten down letting Taeyong get on top of him and place a wooden sword against his neck. “See?” 

Taeyong looked down to a silver knife poking at his chest. “I can reach your aorta from this angle so at the very least I won’t go out alone,” Ten spoke with assurance. 

Taeyong smirked, “Take them down with you?”

“Of course. What do you take me for?” Ten smiled slightly.

“Tennie!” A loud voice interrupted. “Where’s my Tennie?!?”

“Yukhei!” Ten’s eyes lit up with brighter enthusiasm than Taeyong thought the hunter capable. He pushed him off and ran to the door as the tall man appeared and picked him up in a tight hug.

“Have you been eating and sleeping properly? Let me look at you.” Yukhei put him down and squeezed his face, placing a kiss on his temple.

“I’m fine. Stop worrying so much!” Ten laughed and pulled away from the other as Taeyong cleared his throat trying to steal their attention.

“Oh, Yukhei this is Taeyong, my soulmate,” Ten introduced. “And Taeyong this is Yukhei, one of my best friends.”

“Soulmate!? I knew something looked different. You seem...lighter,” Yukhei smiled a huge toothy grin that made pictures of labrador puppies pop into Taeyong’s head.

“Hi,” Taeyong gave an awkward wave which made Yukhei smile even wider somehow. 

“Hi Taeyong. Woo? Come in here what are you doing?” Yukhei yelled into the hallway coaxing his soulmate out of waiting.

“Giving you some privacy. I know how much you missed him,” Jungwoo responded and flashed a slightly sad smile Ten’s way. “Hi Ten.”

That smile was all Ten needed to understand the implications of their visit, “You’re not just here as Yukhei and Jungwoo are you?” he asked. “You’re here as scouts.” Taeyong almost missed the way Ten’s body stiffened as he spoke.

Yukhei nodded, a trace of solemn outlining his frame. “The council has questions. They sent me since we know each other, but they want to know what is taking so long and if someone else would be better suited to run point on this.”

Ten scoffed, “If they want me to withdraw they can summon me directly.”

“Ten if they do that it’ll be to send a replacement and you know what happens after that,” Yukhei’s face had lost its happy sparkle while guilt and concern slowly took its place. “We can talk about this more later. I also need to see Doyoung and Jaehyun. The council has questions about their relationship as well.”

“Of course they do,” Ten sneered. 

Yukhei leaned forward and kissed Ten’s hair, “We’ll talk later.” 

The council knew exactly how to manipulate everyone and everything to their advantage. By sending Yukhei and Jungwoo, Ten couldn’t even show how bothered he was, though Taeyong could see it reflected in his eyes.

Taeyong waited till they were alone before asking the questions swirling around his mind, “What happens if they replace you?”

Ten looked up from straightening the mats and putting the training supplies away, “If we have to be replaced then that means we failed.” His voice took a quieter almost meek tone, “I’ll be remediated. It’s a retraining of sorts.” He looked down, “It’s very painful.”

“Is that where you got the scars on your back? I saw them when you got up earlier. They look deep.” Taeyong sat on the chair in front of Ten.

“N-no that was from something else,” Ten pulled the edge of his shirt self consciously.

“But still from the council right? They looked purposeful.” Taeyong said with a bite to his tone making Ten look away as if caught in a lie he had yet to tell. “You should leave them. Why don’t you? You should at least try and get away from them or is it easier to sit back and do as they say. Aren’t you better than that? They’re murderers.”

Ten’s aura darkened. “Your girlfriend, what’s her name?” Taeyong looked confused and held his tongue. “Ok. How are you a demon with a soulmate mark?” Taeyong looked away. “Silence. Well then how about why you seemed so dead set against even being so much as friends from the beginning? You ask a lot of questions and make a lot of assumptions for someone who doesn’t want to share a single damn thing. I don’t owe you anything. We don’t have that kind of relationship, you made sure of that. I think we’re done for today, I have to talk to Yukhei. You know how to leave.”

Ten left the room with heat in his footsteps, leaving Taeyong to slouch down in his chair, “Maybe….just maybe I fucked that up.”

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Blood, fire, pain, regret, for centuries nightmares plagued Taeyong, making him wish sleep never met him in the night. He writhed in agony as hellfire flickered around him and forced him to brace himself for the inevitable pain that would cling to his bones, but it never came. 

‘Odd’ he thought, by now fully accustomed to horrific nightmares pulled from his memories. The gentle sound of waves crashed in the distance as if they originated from a distant land. 

“You can come in if you’d like. I don’t mind,” a delicate voice flew over him and pulled him away from the hazy brimstone through a doorframe of light and into a beautiful world where the galaxy caressed the ocean. “I didn’t mean to pry but I could smell the fire.” Ten’s feet curled into the sand, letting him rest his head against his knees. 

“This…” Taeyong gazed up at the night sky and the glitter of diamonds nestled in the navy blanket stretched over the churning ocean. “...is your dream.”

“It is.” Ten breathed in the ocean air and grazed the sand made of opals and moonstones with his fingers, letting little particles stick to his moist skin. “I’ve gotten quite good at lucid dreaming.” 

Taeyong sat beside him and sighed with the relief of leaving his own nightmare, “I never could quite get the hang of that and it’s exhausting to use magic every night.” 

Ten nodded, taking in his words, “Well, you can come here if you want.”

“Normally soulmates are freaked out to know they can share a psychic link,” Taeyong stared at Ten, still trying to unravel his new mate.

“It only works if we both allow it and I have no problem shutting your ass out if it comes to that, but until you fuck up or really piss me off you’re welcome to come to the beach with me,” Ten wiggled his toes and smiled up at Taeyong. “As long as you don’t keep asking questions.” His smile turned to a glare.

Taeyong breathed out as the tides fell back letting silence linger between them. After their argument earlier Taeyong had to admit he was surprised Ten would even allow him in his dream. “I’m sorry about how I acted today and...in the beginning too. It’s not that I ever disliked you or this, it’s just…..” It took a few minutes for Taeyong to snap out of his memories. He’d placed all the good ones in a box, neat and tidy, and buried them deep in his heart hoping they’d stay safe and know he only ignored them because it hurt so much. “...By the time I had to watch my 4th soulmate die I told myself I wouldn’t get close or too attached anymore because...I always end up saying goodbye.”

Ten looked at him, understanding blooming in his chest. Their initial interaction, while unpleasant, never felt personal. Taeyong seemed to enter his life having already decided how things would work and while it bothered him, now he found it hard to fault him. Taeyong was immortal yet none of his soulmates were, and that pain and loss were something Ten couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“I’m sorry,” Ten finally spoke.

“For what?” Taeyong asked with confusion. 

“That one day I’ll die too,” he answered, leaving sorrow to streak across Taeyong’s heart similarly to the shooting stars across the velvet sky. 

“I knew it would end that way from the moment we met. It’s okay,” Taeyong’s gaze transfixed on the sand, while his voice convinced neither himself nor Ten. 

For the first time, Ten felt guilty, not for something he’d done, but for something he couldn’t help. That realization made him feel powerless, which he hated more than anything else, but there’s no use fighting against predestined fate. Ten knew that as well. “Then while we’re together...can we make the most of it, and treat each other well?”

A drawn-out lazy moment held them still as it built a new bridge between them, one where they were safe to reach out to one another and meet each other halfway or go fully to the other if needed. Maybe it was the dream world or maybe it was Ten himself but for the first time, in a long time, Taeyong felt, dare he say….happy. “I think I’d like that.”

Ten smiled and nodded in agreement as something elsewhere plucked his attention. “Ah! It bloomed!” He stood frantically and hurried down the beach. 

“What did? Wait for me!” Taeyong called out, slightly distracted by the vibrant teal, green and purple hanging in the sky. It all seemed so close as if one far stretch and he might feel the heat from the stars and dip his fingers in the cerulean hues. As his thoughts ran away with themselves light pink petals fell into his sight and whispered for him to look ahead. 

A cascade of loose petals surrounded Ten who looked up with a dazzling smile even Taeyong couldn’t help but admit to liking. 

“A sakura, on the beach?,” Taeyong let the petals lick his fingertips and twirl around them.

“I missed seeing them so I planted one here,” Ten watched Taeyong play with the blossoms with happiness.

“And the ocean?” Taeyong glanced back to Ten, whose eyes drifted elsewhere.

“Something about it is calming, don’t you think? It’s grand, deep and beautiful like it could see right through me and heal my heart or become my best friend,” Ten closed his eyes, letting the petals kiss his cheek. 

Taeyong moved closer to Ten, careful of the boundaries yet to be fully established between them. “While lovely, I can’t help but think that seems kind of lonely,” this world of Ten’s shone with lustrous, vivacious, beauty and yet nothing stirred or moved, aside from the ocean, trees or sky. It felt strangely empty for such a lively landscape and that emptiness seemed to betray Ten’s heart. 

“It can be,” he admitted without hesitation as if it were the most normal sentiment in the world. 

The waves offered fill to their silence before Taeyong could gather the courage to fill it himself. “Here,” he tapped his soulmate mark and waited for approval to touch Ten’s as well. The marks shimmered against his touch as a dwarf kingfisher flapped its wings between them and perched on Ten’s shoulder. “He can stay with you. He’s connected to us through our marks. So if you need me, day or night, awake or asleep, you can send him to me and I’ll find you. ”

Ten, surprised by the show of thoughtfulness, gazed at the small bird. “Wow, you’re quite beautiful aren’t you,” he giggled, running his fingers across the silky smooth brightly colored feathers. “Jasper,” he smiled and let the bird rub his beak against his cheek. “I’ll keep him safe.”

“He’s not exactly real. You don’t h-” Taeyong was quickly interrupted. 

“I’ll keep him safe.” Ten said again with an edge to his tone cupping the bird in a protective palm. “Oh. It’s morning.”

Taeyong looked over the still dark horizon, “How do you know?”

Ten pointed at the tree now budding with new flowers waiting to be born. “The flowers reset once morning comes and they’ll bloom once I return. It’s my own special alarm clock,” he smiled. “Will I see you today?”

Taeyong took one last look around, “I’ll come, to wherever you are.”

“Cross your heart?” Ten asked with a vibrant smile Taeyong couldn’t help but give into with a chuckle, “Yes.”

“Then it’s time to wake up. Ready?” Ten ran his fingers against Taeyong’s brow, swooping his deep onyx hair to the side. His touch held the lightness of feathers as it grazed his skin and made Taeyong wonder how soft the boy’s heart must be, to be capable of such things. 

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open as his mind began to piece together where he was.

“You’re up,” Minju peaked out from her closet. “I can’t remember the last time you slept through the night.”

Taeyong rubbed his groggy eyes and blinked the hazy sleep fogging up his mind away, “Yeah, it feels kinda weird.”

“What’s ten?” Minju yelled as she went back to dressing.

“What?” hearing that name from her lips and with her tone made his fingertips run cold for some reason.

“Ten? Were you counting sheep or something? You kept saying it throughout the night,” She came back into the room and looked over her perfume bottles, trying to settle on one for the day. The sunlight caught the angles of the glass, casting beautiful lights on the ceiling, as the amber liquid sloshed inside before being spritzed onto her skin and filling the air with a sickeningly sweet floral smell. 

“So ten,” she continued, managing to catch a glimpse of Taeyong’s soulmate mark that shined like the morning sunlight. “Is it him?”

“Why do you think that?” Taeyong asked, burying his arm in the blankets.

“The way you said it. I never knew your voice could sound so soft,” she averted her attention to her watch which clanked against the golden charms on her bracelet. “I have to go. I’m going shopping with my friends. If you see some charges on the credit card just know you’re my favorite person in the world okay? Oh and I’m out of that rose-flavored stuff for my visions. I think it helped a lot so can you get some more?” She leaned over the bed and kissed the top of Taeyong’s head, “Bye!”

Taeyong watched her disappear out of the room and looked around their penthouse. The Corinthian style columns that brought him comfort and familiarity seemed duller somehow as did the marble adorning the countertops and floors. The infinity pool and crystal chandelier, while beautiful, paled in comparison to the waves and stars.

Taeyong sighed and plopped down on the couch, “I’d rather be at the beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start posting shorter chapters from now on? Do you guys prefer short or long chapters? I thought I might be able to update more frequently if they were shorter. And what do you think of the story so far? I wouldn't call it a slow burn but I do want them to get closer organically and this is a big first step towards that lol. Let me know what you think so far and what you like or dislike. I want to talk I'm bored lol. And did you see my [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies)?? I thought it was very pretty this time lol.


	4. The Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeten get closer and we got some real money moves coming up.
> 
> The [mood board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/status/1245502736323526657) for this baby 💕

“You said you’d come to me but then you call me to your place,” Ten pouted slightly as he entered Taeyong’s penthouse. 

His eyes traced up the columns to the coffered ceiling and intricate crystal chandeliers. “I...hadn't expected it to look like this.”

“I’ve been alive for a long time. I can have more money than anyone else with a snap of my fingers,” He snickered. “Want some tea?” Taeyong headed to the kitchen and put a kettle on. “Black tea with a touch of sugar right?”

Ten giggled, “Right! You learn fast.” He slowly walked around the room, taking stock of decorations and pictures adorning the walls and shelves when a bookshelf stopped him. Shining mother of pearl picture frames caught his attention, “She’s very pretty.”

Taeyong returned with steaming teacups, “Minju? Yes, she is. She’s my best friend and more but the past year or so we’ve been more like roommates than lovers. And lately…” Taeyong swallowed hard matching eyes with Ten. “Anyways, you mentioned something happened yesterday?”

‘Lately?’ Ten wondered to himself. 

“Yeah,” he sipped the tea and relished the warmth, trying to regain his thoughts, “Kun called Jaehyun yesterday. He’s the leader of the Northern pack. Someone’s been watching and following both him and Jeno, the Eastern pack leader. They don’t know who it is but they both said it’s happened numerous times. Kun more so. He’s been a pack leader for much longer and he’s more powerful so we’re thinking if they’re being targeted Kun is probably the main one.”

“Tonight’s the full moon. It’s easier to catch a wolf than a man as long as you know what you’re doing. If something’s gonna happen then it’ll probably be tonight. We should be there when they turn,” Taeyong looked up at Ten who nodded in agreement with a smile.

“What?” Taeyong asked as he stared at his soulmate.

“Nothing. It's just that the past few weeks you seemed to go from not caring at all to actually wanting to help. I like seeing you like this. It’s nice.” Ten continued, “But yes. We had the same thought so Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Lucas are gonna watch Kun and you and I could look after Jeno. Jungwoo is going back to the council to let them know what’s going on.” Ten stared into the pool of tea with a complex feeling keeping him afloat.

“Could?” Taeyong asked.

“I wanted to say again, Taeyong, I appreciate your help but what we’re dealing with is dangerous. You don’t have to join us,” Ten looked across the glossy checkered coffee table at Taeyong. 

He wondered how he could feel so connected to someone yet so apart. He didn’t know much about Taeyong as it was and being in this home, that he shared with someone else, highlighted that fact even more. But in that same breath being close to Taeyong was all he wanted, especially after their dream. He woke up thinking about him, did his morning work out thinking about him, ate thinking about him, and beamed upon hearing from him. It was as if something shifted between them during the night and more than anything they needed each other, at least that’s how Ten felt. 

He got lost in his head, letting his eyes glaze over slightly as the storm in his mind started pattering against each shingle of thought. He didn't realize how close Taeyong was until he felt the demon’s fingers trace a lock of his hair forcing him to look up with surprise.

“If it’s dangerous for me then it’s dangerous for you. I won’t let anything happen to you so we’ll stay together till the end, and even after if that’s okay. We’re soulmates after all,” Taeyong moved back on the couch and tried to read the other’s expression. 

Taeyong wouldn't say from the beginning that Ten was easy to read but as time went on he noticed certain subtleties about him that seemed to open in front of him like a sunflower greeting the sun. Taeyong couldn't help but think how cute it was the way his tongue peeked out of his mouth when deep in thought, or the way he rubbed his fingers together when nervous, the shift of his shoulders when uncertain about something or the forceful beauty of the way he moved when fighting. 

“I’d like that. As long as you’re safe,” Ten breathed out a soft laugh and turned to look out the balcony window. “The sun will set soon we should go. Jeno likes to transform in the forest away from everyone else then join his pack later.”

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

“Of course Lucas! Besides I’m not alone so don’t worry.” Ten giggled then sighed though his face shone with care. He turned to Taeyong when he hung the phone up, “They said Jeno would meet us here but it’s late and he’s nowhere to be found. He’ll transform soon so we have to be careful.”

The fog and thick eeriness lifted from the forest floor and slinked its way through the trees and leaves. The evening air was warm and muggy making Ten’s black sweater stick to him uncomfortably. 

“You look happy when you talk to him,” Taeyong mentioned, completely looking away from the task at hand and instead focusing on Ten and the staticy feeling in his chest.

Ten turned from tracking Jeno and cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“You smile brighter when he’s around and when you talk to him,” Taeyong voiced as they entered the forest. “Almost like you’re in love.”

Ten scoffed. He left the pathway and ventured into a denser part of the forest, letting his mind wander to moments of happiness between Lucas and himself. How in a world of ugly hateful things this one person had been able to make him feel lighter, “There was a time where I thought that too, but it didn’t turn out to be the case.” 

“How so?” Taeyong prodded.

“Well, I kissed him,” Ten answered nonchalantly.

Taeyong stood, mouth open, frozen in place. “Ten! How scandalous.”

“Shut up, it ended up being different from what I thought.” He pulled Taeyong’s arm to get him moving again. 

“Different how? Was it sloppy? Seems like he’d be sloppy.” Taeyong let himself be dragged, trailing behind Ten, who rolled his eyes. He hadn’t planned on kissing Lucas that day many months ago. Jungwoo’s arrival and the realization that he was Lucas’s soulmate had become a catalyst for Ten, desperate to find his place in Lucas’s life.

“NO. I just...didn’t feel anything. My heart didn’t flutter. After a while, I came to realize it was nothing more than admiration. You see Lucas is kind, considerate, and almost innocent...he naturally possesses things that I don’t, but wish I did,” Ten dipped under a branch and paused, pulling his thoughts from deep in his heart. “When I look at him, his aura is bright and clear, almost healing and when I see myself it’s like looking at murky water.” 

The wind hugged Ten close, trying to console him, “I think we may have gone too far off the path. I was tracking the broken twigs and leaves but I think it’s a dead end.” 

Taeyong stared at Ten, heart moved by some unknown touch deep inside him. Ten proved brighter than the sun in many ways and his chest panged from hearing he didn’t see that as well. It made him want to pull Ten close and dispel all the wrong thoughts he had of himself.

Ten looked around, senses sharpened and suspicious, “Do you hear that?”

“No. I don’t hear anything,” Taeyong looked around and took a step closer to Ten.

“I know, not even a cricket,” Ten turned to face the trees that stood in staunch stillness.

He felt something amiss among them and squinted, trying to make out the shadows as the forest held its breath in anticipation. His expression tensed as he scrambled to pick up a heavy branch at his feet and lifted it just in time to stop the massive fangs inches away from his face. The white wolf they had searched for lunged at him with ferocity, the force of which slammed him into a tree digging a broken branch into his side.

A lasso of bright green light circled the white wolf’s neck and dragged him to the ground harshly. Ten’s ragged breathing hitched as he pulled away from the tree and felt warm blood ooze out. The pain left a sharp ache that quickly pushed its way to the back of his mind upon hearing the whimpers of the wolf at his feet. 

“Taeyong that’s enough,” he said, though his words didn’t register behind the blistering neon stare of the demon. “Taeyong!”

Ten hurried over to his mate and held his face in his hands, “Taeyong, look at me. I need you to stop. Just focus on me. You’re hurting him.”

The wolf whimpered louder under the oppressive magic, which eventually gave way as Taeyong’s eyes went back to their obsidian depth, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ten turned his attention back to the wolf who lay without moving. “Jeno.” He crouched down to better make eye contact, “My name is Ten. I’m a friend of Jaehyun’s. Kun said you needed help.” 

Jeno’s ears perked up at the mention of the neighboring pack’s alpha. He leaned closer to peer at Ten and nuzzled his nose against his hand and sweater that held the scent of Jaehyun’s apartment.

“Can we take you to Jaehyun’s? You’ll be safe there and in the morning when you turn back we can talk,” Ten presented his hand to Jeno who licked his thumb in acceptance.

Ten turned to Taeyong, “Do you....think you can take us to the apartment?”

“Of course. Who do you think I am?” Taeyong scooped Ten into his arms and placed a hand on the wolf’s soft fluffy hair. A cloud of green smoke enveloped them and dispersed to reveal Jaehyun’s living room. 

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡  
Minju entered the penthouse with a slight stumble and struggled to flip on the light switch. Her shopping bags clattered against each other as she dropped them on the ground and moved quickly to the sofa, a bit out of breath. Bloodstained her nose and the edge of her dress, “Fuck.” she whispered to herself, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

She focused on her breathing and let the shallow breaths soothe her aching head and eyes. Eventually, she moved comfortably, “Taeyong?” She called out to the obviously empty apartment and sighed with acceptance of her loneliness. “Of course he’s not here. He’s never here these days.”

She glanced at the blood smeared on her hand and grimaced, “Shower it is then.”

Two small golden porcelain teacups caught her attention. She peered at the liquid inside, one black and strong, and the other with a splash of milk and what had to be 3 sugars if she knew Taeyong well enough, and she did. 

She traced the edge of the cup with her bloodstained fingers and pushed the one filled with black tea off the edge, watching it shatter against the floor, “You’re not supposed to be here. Anywhere but here.”

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡  
Taeyong looked down at the red sticky mess in his hand and grabbed Ten’s arm as he placed a bowl full of water down for Jeno, who sniffed and jumped on everything he could. Ten looked up in confusion but was dragged away by Taeyong to his room before he could protest.

“Jeno, we’ll be right back,” Ten called when the door shut loudly behind them.

“What the hell Taeyo-” Taeyong lifted Ten’s sweater trying to find the source of the blood, cutting off his words in the process. Ten pulled the hem of his black sweater down trying to push back the flush of blush warming his cheeks.

“You’re hurt,” Taeyong’s face unveiled his concern as he managed to catch a glimpse of the wound on Ten’s side.

“Oh that,” Ten self consciously chuckled. “It’s not that bad.” He could feel the warmth emanating from Taeyong’s hand as it lingered above the bloody opening.

“Will you let me heal it?” Taeyong asked with such sincere worry that Ten thought the wound might heal just from his words alone. “Please?”

Ten nodded and lifted his sweater just enough to expose the glistening ruby red mess next to his soulmate mark. He matched eyes with Taeyong’s and watched as they changed into their magical neon color and gasped as his fingertips grazed his skin. Taeyong touched him as if he were made of delicate porcelain and memorized the soft feeling of his skin against his own. He'd only seen Ten's soulmate mark a handful of times but each time felt special and this was no different. The mark glittered next to his fingertips as Taeyong traced it lightly with his thumb.

The pain that had become more apparent quickly dissipated. The neon in Taeyong’s eyes seem to flow from his fingers and thrum against Ten’s skin giving him goosebumps and making him hold onto the demon’s shoulders for balance.

“Better?” Taeyong’s breath warmed Ten’s cheeks as he looked up and nodded. Crimson stained his skin but the wound was gone. “Don’t just let yourself be hurt. I’ll fix anything for you.” Taeyong touched Ten’s silky dark hair making the other’s chest flurry with something foreign.

“Ankle.” Ten managed, a bit breathlessly. “I also scraped my ankle when I fell against the tree.”

Taeyong smiled, for the first time, a truly beautiful smile that would make anyone’s heart beat faster, “Sit down.”

“What are you smiling for?” Ten asked with a playful tone. “It hurts.”

“Nothing. Just today you asked me for help. It feels nice is all,” It felt almost awkward to have Taeyong pull his pant leg up and trace the scrapes and flowers made of bruise. 

Silence fell between them as so many firsts unfolded before Ten. Taeyong’s first smile, the first time someone let him know how much they wanted to help him, the first time his heart squeezed with gratitude and affection, and the first time his skin felt like it was lit ablaze in such a sweet beautiful way as Taeyong’s fingers caressed him.

“Did you know the most nutrient-rich water in the world is cloudy?” Taeyong pressed his hand against the small scrapes on Ten’s ankle that seared his smooth golden skin. “Clear water is pretty but things don’t thrive as well in that kind of environment. The most beautiful water is murky and full of life.” 

He let his hand rest against Ten’s skin and held his gaze, “I won’t tell you your feelings are wrong, because that’s not fair to do, but I wouldn’t trade a compassionate soulmate like you for anyone else in the world. It hurt even me to hear you compare yourself to Lucas. I can’t imagine what that does to your own heart.”

“...It aches,” Ten saw himself reflected in Taeyong’s eyes and was almost comforted by the shine they still held as if he were looking at someone beautiful, someone who hadn’t lost themselves to their own murk. 

“Ten you okay?” Jaehyun threw the door open, startling the two inside. “I could smell blood when I came in. Are you alright?”

“He was hurt a bit but he’s okay now,” Taeyong pulled Ten’s pant leg back down.

“Thank god. I was worried,” Jaehyun walked further into the room and sat at the desk near the bed. “Nothing happened at Kun’s. We think he was just a distraction, or they got scared off by all of us but that seems less likely,” Jaehyun looked closer at Ten trying to see where he’d been injured. “Jungwoo’s still not back yet and we can’t talk to Jeno til morning so for now get some rest.”

Taeyong ran his fingers through the hunter’s hair, “I’ll see you tonight if that’s still okay?”

Ten chuckled, “Of course it is.” 

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡  
“Where have you been?” Minju sat on the sofa mindlessly watching tv projected onto the wall.

“I had to take care of something. Are you okay?” Taeyong went to her side, touching the glossy pink silk of her nightgown. “You only wear this when you’re especially tired. Did something happen?”

“I had a vision in the store. It was pretty rough,” she finally matched eyes with Taeyong as he pulled another pouch of clanking vials from his side. 

“I got more,” He offered with a solemn tone. He leaned in closer, taking a good look at her eyes, cheeks, and nose trying to see if any wounds still lingered. “I’m sure it was painful.”

Her face finally softened, “It was.”

“What was it about?” Taeyong asked, though seeing her stiffness return gave away that he’d made a mistake. 

“Why does that matter?” She asked with a harsh tone.

“Please. If your visions are connected then maybe we can figure out what they’re trying to tell you and even lessen them eventually,” Taeyong flashed his best pouting expression which made her yield.

“I don’t know. Some little girl I’ve never seen,” Minju responded, disinterest dripping from her tone.

“Minju,” Taeyong chided. “Was she at least okay?”

“Who cares?” Minju asked, feeling the weight of Taeyong’s disappointed gaze. “You know you used to say you didn’t care about anything but me. The past few months that seems less and less the case. I don’t know, she didn’t seem scared but it was dingy and gross but I have no clue where she was or who she was. I’m going to sleep. I’m tired.”

Taeyong sighed as the bedroom door closed behind her. Balancing both aspects of his life was proving more difficult than he’d anticipated especially since he was getting so involved with Ten and their dealings, though he’d have it no other way. Still, he wished he could have been there for Minju and the feeling seemed mutual.

At the beginning of their relationship, no one could tell where Minju ended and Taeyong began. Always together and forever inseparable, however, now a breeze could be felt in the chasm between them as their backs faced on another, neither one able to sleep. 

“I broke your favorite teacup,” Minju said, knowing full well Taeyong was still awake.

“It’s okay,” He responded and closed his eyes hoping the sound of waves would carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also next chapter we'll get some more insight into them both and their motivations/past. Next ch will be shorter or pretty long depending on the flow of it. 
> 
> What did you think? Please play with me in the comments. I'm bored 🙃 like....really bored. 😭


	5. Waves of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Taeyong learn new thangs about each other while other thangs change between Taeyong and Minju. 
> 
> The [mood board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/status/1245502736323526657) for this baby 💕 She dark this time.

“You’re late. I almost sent Jasper to fetch you,” Ten giggled, leaning back into the opal sand that outlined his fingertips.

“It took a while to fall asleep,” Taeyong smiled back and sat beside him, only lying a little. 

“I can smell the soot. You sure you’re alright?” Ten forced eye contact with his soulmate who nodded meekly.

Why did he feel shy around Ten and how did the hunter manage to dispel all the turbulence roaring in his chest just moments before?

Ten rested his head on the demon’s shoulder making Taeyong’s heartbeat quicker at the proximity, “As long as you’re okay.”

Taeyong couldn’t remember the last time someone cared for him as wholly as Ten did. He was the first person that, instead of wanting things from him, tried to take care of him. It was such a pure type of care and affection that Taeyong honestly thought he’d never experienced anything like it before.

Taeyong watched Jasper play with Ten’s fingers, gently pecking each one like piano keys. Ten peered to Jasper’s side, making eye contact, then quickly acted as though he were ignoring him, though his smile broke through, as the tiny bird pecked him for attention. Eventually Ten stopped playing and kissed the top of the small bird’s head.

“From what I’ve seen you love animals. You could have a flock of Jaspers so why don’t you?” Taeyong scratched the top of the bird’s head.

Ten looked up at Taeyong, careful not to disturb the tiny bird perched on his pointer finger, “Are we close?”

Taeyong chuckled and squeezed the hunter by his side pulling him into his lap, “We are.”

“Close enough for me to tell you the truth and you not get weirded out?” Ten checked again, to which Taeyong answered with a nod.

The ocean wrapped Ten in salty encouragement, “I try to do the right thing. I really do, but I’m not naive, I know what I’ve done and….what I became for the council and from my own mistakes.” A single pause stretched out for what felt like hours but Taeyong dared not speak, “I hate what I am. If I make this place everything I truly desire, I’ll never want to leave. I would stay here to escape that world and myself.”

There it was again. The abrading ache deep in Taeyong’s chest that surfaced here and there when Ten spoke of himself. Never had his heartfelt so deeply for a soulmate before, as if it hung each beat on the other’s every word. He looked down at the mark on his wrist and thought back to all his own murkiness that brought him to that beach.

“I was an angel,” Taeyong began with hesitant steps, “It was so long ago but I remember it clearly. I overstepped. In their defense they gave me a lot of chances. It was just too hard to watch the suffering, wars, droughts, starvation, disease…..so I intervened, too many times. Everything has a price and my mistakes cost me my wings.”

Taeyong could still remember the horror he felt when his wings caught ablaze as the smell of burning flesh and feathers filled the air, eventually becoming his nightmares, but more than that he remembered the others as they watched. Others who had loved and fawned over him the previous day stood with cold indifference watching him burn. Those kinds of moments made Taeyong believe there was no such thing as love but then moments like these, with Ten, showed him how stupid he must be to doubt the obvious and beautiful things in front of him. 

“When you burn, your soul is burned out as well but I clung to mine as if it were the last breath of air in the world. My dear soul, scorched and wounded. I couldn’t care less if they cast me out and took my wings… I just couldn’t stand living without my soul. I wouldn’t be me and that scared me more than anything. When the fire consumed everything it could, I emerged a demon,” Taeyong bared.

“That could share a soulmate mark,” Ten finally understood what plagued him for weeks now. 

“Yes. But I still had to repay Fate for the lives I spared. So many ships lost at sea were in fact lost to me and I couldn’t take it in the end. It broke my heart each and every time, to be death, so I displaced. There’s a spell that can pull your magic out so I took out almost all of mine.”

Ten hesitated, “Was it painful?”

“It was excruciating. Every being's source magic is different and mine is in my bones,” Taeyong shuddered, remembering how the spell broke each one and scraped the magic from his marrow, pulling it out through his mouth, burning him like lava. Eventually he stopped and let the waves of painful memories pass by. “Even all of that I preferred to hurting others.” 

“It’s not the same, not by any means, but I’ve killed so many, just because others said so. I know how suffocating it can be,” Ten pulled his knees closer to his chest.

“Why don’t you try and leave? I know I’ve asked before but things are different now. Maybe I could help you.” Taeyong hated knowing Ten felt trapped and if he could he’d do anything to help him. 

“I can’t. It won’t end well,” Ten stared out onto the expansive ocean to avoid his soulmate’s eyes who were burning a hole in him at that very moment. 

“Alright. I won’t pressure you. I only poured my heart out to you but if you’re not comfortable with it you don’t…” Taeyong was interrupted by sand flying over his leg and pants.

“Ahhhh, fine be quiet!” Ten grimaced but the tone of his expression was soft rather than angry. It took him a few minutes to build himself up and let his soulmate’s sharing embolden his heart. 

“I was 15 the first time I visited the forest of the fae. I’d heard about it from the others and eventually, my curiosity got the best of me. I started going every time I had a free moment, just to escape that place, but one day I went too late in the evening and everyone was gone. At least I thought they were. I heard a strange noise and found an Elite trying to force himself on one of the fae. I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing and honestly Taeyong I don’t even know what happened but one thing led to another and...I killed him.” Ten’s breathing had quickened making Taeyong pull him closer and run his fingers through his soft silky hair trying to provide some semblance of solace. 

“The council took us both, the fae and myself, and demanded retribution. They didn’t even care about what he’d have done to her, they only cared that they lost a warrior so I offered to take his place if they let her go. Eventually they agreed, as long as I survived my punishment for killing one of theirs.” Ten’s eyes focused on a deep dark memory trying to make out the details from having it buried so long. 

“They said I betrayed them, that I stabbed them in the back, so they should return the favor. ‘Ten times sounds good,’” Ten mimicked the council leader’s words with hatred oozing from his watering eyes remembering how she passed out daggers to the council members. 

“They took me to the forest and said the fae could watch. If I made it to sunrise with no one’s help then I could begin the path to forgiveness but if not, we could both die.” Ten swallowed the recollection down as it clawed it's way back to the forefront of his mind where he had tried so hard to banish it from. “If I leave...I don’t know what would happen. You only leave when you die, there’s no other way out, and to bring me back I know they would stoop to anything. You, the fae, the other hunters...everyone I care about would be in danger. I won’t let anything happen to any of you. I can handle anything but that.”

“I’m so sorry Ten,” Taeyong soothed.

“It’s fine,” Ten closed his eyes and nestled in Taeyong’s chest, comforted by the rhythm of his heartbeat that sang just for him in that moment. 

“No, it’s not,” Taeyong kissed his hair and held him even closer. 

A part of him wanted to tell Ten he’d be fine. He’d help him figure something out and set him free, but another part of him knew he was probably right. Hunters had long been regarded as cruel hateful people. During the darkest of times, many centuries ago, they had hunted magical creatures, mermaids, fae, shapeshifters, witches almost to the brink of extinction. Maybe it was the death of the last dragon or unicorn that finally made them realize how cruel and demonic their actions were, and made them turn a new leaf, but no one ever forgot the karmic balance hunters still owed. Now they spent their time helping those who can’t help themselves, trying to restore balance to the blood they’d shed. But Taeyong knew that cruelty was still in there and it proved true in how they dealt with each other now. 

Taeyong remembered asking Fate about them once, about how they’d been allowed to murder as they please. The answer he received unsettled his stomach almost as much as seeing it unfold before him, “It was meant to be.” 

Fluffy particles drifted around them, “What are these?” Taeyong asked, trying to grasp one in his hand.

“Dandelion floaties. They look like snow without all the gross cold. Besides, I thought my sakura needed a break.” Ten lifted his hand and let the furry parachutes land on the tips of his fingers, “It’s morning. It’s time to talk to Jeno. Will you come over? It’s okay if you can’t.” Ten peeled himself away from Taeyong’s embrace, much to his own disappointment. 

“Of course,” he answered. “Let’s go.”

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡

“Someone was following me. It was like I could feel traps everywhere but I had to change so I chose the place that felt safest which is when I sensed you both. That’s never happened before so I wasn’t sure but I couldn’t just wait and see so I attacked first. Sorry about that by the way,” Jeno turned to Ten who smiled gently.

“It’s okay. We’re fine so there’s no need to worry,” he reassured, though Taeyong glared at Jeno thinking back to Ten’s wound. 

Jeno swallowed down his nervousness. He’d heard of Taeyong before, the powerful demon who killed indiscriminately. Stories of him spread through his pack like an old fairy tale and now he sat before him, unable to shake the anxious creep from taking bites out of him, “The past month strange things have happened. I feel like someone’s watching me, my locks don’t work, someone has been in my room but I never saw anyone, I could just tell. You know I have wards in my house but they still got in meaning they didn’t work on who or whatever it was. The only thing I can think of that wards don’t cover are warlocks, mages, and the endangered that hunters almost wiped out. But personally I’m leaning towards warlocks or mages. When we were in the woods I saw a ward I didn’t recognize. We can all make and use them but they’re the only ones who can create them.”

“A powerful enough demon can,” Taeyong interjected. “I used to be able to create them on a whim, but not anymore.”

“The protection wards in my house would stop a demon though,” Jeno looked confused.

“Again a powerful enough demon could get past that too but they’ll have to be like me. Or at least like I was,” Taeyong glanced down at Ten who’s eyes were glued to him.

“Can you think of anyone who’d want to do this then?” Ten asked.

“No. No one I know has any motive to hurt others like this. If they’re going to kill they’ll do it for sport and fun not to get anything, just for the sake of cruelty,” Taeyong rested his hand on Ten’s shoulder who sat in front of him. The hunters had gathered around the table to listen to Jeno but Jungwoo sat quietly, staring off into space. 

Doyoung leaned over and whispered something to him then turned back to the table, “This has all been good. I think we know more and we can go from here, but first Jungwoo has something he needs to tell us.”

Jungwoo fidgeted, “The council needs us to do something. The Prophet had a vision. There’s a little girl who’s been taken but she is to become a great warrior and save thousands, or at least that’s the word of heaven. We need to save her and keep her safe but I have no idea where she is and neither do they. All they said was she has a soul mate mark wrapped around her wrist,” Jungwoo looked nervous, prompting Lucas to hold his hand under the table.

He looked down as his other fingers tapped the table and his leg shook under it with anxiety, “I know we just learned a lot but the council said…...the council said Ten would be remediated if we didn’t find her since he’s already failed.”

Taeyong didn’t know his fingertips could get that cold or his stomach could feel that sick from just a few words. 

Ten sat stoic and unmoved. “Alright then. I guess we’ll have to do our best,” he smiled. “We all knew this would happen eventually.”

“We can’t let it though!” Doyoung shouted. There was no guess as to who’d be most concerned after Taeyong. 

“There’s no use thinking of fighting it. If it comes to that I’ll take my remediation as an Elite and do what needs to be done,” Ten spoke calmly and glanced up at Taeyong who hadn’t spoken yet. 

“We’ll find her. I’ll make sure of it,” Taeyong clenched his jaw and thought back to Minju’s vision. If Fate truly wanted them to intervene then giving the Prophet and Minju corresponding visions would be the best way. “We need to talk to Minju.”

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡

Minju laid on the couch of their penthouse and flipped through the jewelry catalog marking what she wanted.

A cloud of green mist encompassed her and suddenly she was in an unknown room surrounded by strangers, and Taeyong. 

“Minju, we have to ask you about your vision from yesterday, with the little girl,” Taeyong got close and kneeled down in front of her as his magic placed her gently on the couch.

“Why?” She asked, adjusting her sundress and leaning closer to Taeyong. Her eyes caught the slightest of flinches from a boy with cat-like eyes behind him. ‘Ah,’ she thought. ‘So it’s him.’

“If it’s the girl we’re thinking about then she’s been taken and we need to find her and keep her safe,” Taeyong answered.

“But I don’t remember anything. Not really. It was some kind of dungeony place and she was walking around. That’s it,” Minju pulled Taeyong onto the couch and leaned close to him, “Let’s go home.”

“We have to find her,” Doyoung’s tone cut through her already thinning niceties.

“So? If I don’t remember then I don’t remember,” she responded. 

“I know a spell that can….” Jaehyun hesitated, “It can recall a vision and you can have it again.”

“No fucking way! This is none of my concern so why would I do something like that?” She turned to Taeyong hoping he would take her side but instead she was met with a worried look and him biting his bottom lip, til it was cherry red.

“I can have it for you,” Taeyong took her hand in his. “There’s a transfer spell that uses you like a funnel and can let me have your visions. I’ve done it before with others.” 

“No,” Jaehyun interjected. “I know what you’re talking about but if you’ve done it before then you shouldn’t do it again. Creating psychic links is dangerous. It’s like opening windows in your mind without closing them. It lets in all kinds of horrible nightmares.”

“I’ll do it,” Ten walked forward, arms crossed.

“No!” Taeyong answered, a bit louder and more desperate than he wanted to sound. He got off the couch and walked over, taking Ten’s hand in his. “You can’t. It’s painful.” 

“So?” Minju interrupted. “He said it was okay so just let him do it.” 

Taeyong glared in disapproval but softened instantly when he felt Ten’s hand squeeze his, “It’s okay. We don’t have a lot of options. I’ll be fine.”

He let go and went to Minju’s side then looked up at Jaehyun, “Let’s get started.”

Silky ribbons of magic wrapped around them, like eels dancing in water, joining their hands and circling their heads. The ribbons slithered around their necks and up to cover their eyes as the vision began. Ten breathed hard, trembling at the pain that forced blood from his nose. 

Taeyong wanted to pull him away and out of the twirling streams of magic but knew better. Ten could feel the smirk on Minju’s lips as his breath hitched. Though he’d been through worse, the pain was undeniable.

Eventually the magic stopped, showing all it could, and the coiling eels drifted away revealing their eyes.

Taeyong knelt in front of him and wiped the blood from his nose then rubbed his cheek to soothe him, “Are you okay?”

Ten nodded and tapped his head against the demon’s then closed his eyes, “We already share a link so I can show you what I saw.”

A little girl walked through a tunnel, illuminated by a fire in her hand that revealed her black soulmate mark wrapped around her wrist. The walls were etched with wards and damp with water from an unknown source. Her black hair glistened in the dark and her challenging eyes shone without fear. The gentle sounds of sobs whispered through the halls but no one else came into view. She turned around, seemingly looking at Ten as the hint of a smile came over her face. Tunnels and gates could be seen down intricate hallways made of sandstone with an altar in the middle.

Ten couldn't shake the uneasy feeling coming from the space and knew they had to find her no matter what, not for his sake but for hers as well. 

They peeled away from each other, dismay painting Minju’s face.

In the years they had spent together she’d never been looked in such a way and the realization made her burn from inside. 

“I think I know that place,” Taeyong lifted his head from Ten’s and held his gaze. It’s a sacrificial altar made for dark magic. It’s meant to keep people inside to be used later. I was reborn on an altar like that. The water on the walls…” 

Taeyong broke away and pulled a map from one of Jaehyun’s books, tracing it with his fingers, “Here! I’ve been to most of the sacrificial altars and this is the only one I can think of that matches. I heard the faint sound of water and there’s a waterfall nearby and that same brick is in there, though I don’t remember those wards on the walls.”

The severity of everything quickly sank in deep and made his fingers fidget restlessly. He looked up and caught Minju’s eyes. “I’m taking you home now.”

He grabbed her hand and before disappearing looked to Ten, “Don’t do anything until I return. I mean it.”

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡

Their home felt different to Minju. Had it always been so cold and empty or was that just her heart now? Plagued with small fissures that threatened to shatter at a second’s notice or with a single glance or word from Taeyong.

She wanted to scream and curse and throw shit but that wouldn’t solve anything, though she would feel better. There was no denying or ignoring it any longer, Taeyong was in love with someone else.

“I’m going to shower. I feel gross,” She left before Taeyong had a chance to speak, though his mind was preoccupied anyways. 

Her scalding hot shower brought her back to her senses and ushered her into the bedroom, carrying her in a bed of steam to Taeyong packing one of her designer luggages.

“What are you doing?” She asked with her towel wrapped around her neck.

“I’m sending you somewhere safe. This is getting more and more dangerous and I can’t protect you the way I need to. I already contacted my friend Yuta and he agreed to look after you.” Taeyong stuffed floral prints and undergarments into the bag without discretion. 

“You? Don’t you mean us? You can’t be thinking about making me go alone,” She sat beside the suitcase laying on the bed.

“Just you,” he responded. 

“Why are you staying? What about me? You’re just gonna ship me off to some stranger!” She shouted up at him. Her anger now building where she had calmed it earlier. 

“I’m doing the best I can here! I don’t know what’s going on and I can’t risk your safety but I also can’t be beside you all the time so this is all I can think to do!” In the entire 10 years, they had been together Taeyong had never once raised his voice at Minju. It turns out she didn’t like it all.

“The best you can?” She scoffed. “Then try a little harder because it’s not enough. Come with me. Why the fuck would you care about all of this? I know you! You don’t care about anyone, that’s part of why I fell in love with you.”

Taeyong’s heart raced, fluttering with his own white-hot anger. “Then you don’t know me as well as you think, because I do care. I’ve always cared. That’s how I became this way in the first place! Eventually I did stop trying but that doesn't mean I ever stopped caring.”

“Look whatever, bottom line if I go alone then we’re done.” She surprised even herself with her ultimatum. ‘Hold onto me,’ she thought. ‘Don’t let me go. Fight for me and love me till the end. Don’t choose anyone else but me.’

“That saves me the trouble of ending this myself,” Taeyong zipped her luggage and felt his heartache slightly from the look on her face. “Look, I’ll do everything I can for you. I’ll keep you safe, make sure you never want for anything and always be there if you need me but...things are different now. I feel differently.”

“It’s that boy isn’t it?” She asked, holding the tears back in her eyes. “Ten.”

“No. Things have been different with us for months now, you can’t deny that. I knew what needed to happen. It's just now I have the courage to tell you. I’m sorry Minju,” Taeyong’s guilt pulled his eyes away from her though her tears pulled him back. 

“You’re sending me to Yuta’s right? Then get on with it.” She responded, wiping the tears that barely got away from her eyes. She hated crying, especially over a man. When she was younger she always told herself she’d never cry over a guy particularly one who didn’t love her. 

When she met Taeyong all her fears and concerns were dispelled in a moment. He found her asleep on a bench, having been driven out by her parents, and gave her a warm safe home. Now she found herself homeless again but rather her heart this time. This was her fear from the first time she saw his mark and it all unfolded just like she anticipated it would. She never wanted to feel unloved and unwanted again but here she was; unloved, unwanted, unmarked, and it grated her nerves to know Ten had all of what she desperately longed for right at his fingertips.

“Fine, I’ll go. But don’t make the mistake of thinking this is the end,” She got off the bed and started dressing.

“What does that mean Minju?” Taeyong asked with a sigh.

“Not much. Just that you’ll need me again and I don’t know if I’ll feel like helping is all,” Minju pulled on her lavender hoodie and packed some of her skincare that Taeyong had neglected to pack.

Taeyong had always loved the fact that Minju knew what she wanted and went after it with ferocity. She was a force to be reckoned with even without being angry so now he knew she meant every word, though he couldn’t bring himself to care, “Then I’ll figure something else out if it comes to that. Now hurry up and pack. Yuta’s waiting. When this is all over you can have the penthouse. I won’t need it.”

Minju slammed the bathroom door and gathered her things, “But you’ll need me.” She spoke through gritted teeth. “And I’ll make sure you beg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ch was longer but I've already started the next one and I'm off work for a week so hopefully I can finish it quickly. We're getting into the meat of things now so I hope you're ready. Also....weird question but do you guys want smut eventually??? lmaooooo. idk. Tell me and I can try though it won't be long.
> 
> ALSO like I said I'm off work so play with me in the comments please so we can chat and have fun together. 🙃 Tell me what you think, what you like, don't like, want to see...anything. ♥️


	6. What’s in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*: depictions of violence and death. Not a major character death.
> 
> Everyone tries to save the little girl in the tunnels.
> 
> The [mood board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/status/1245502736323526657) for this baby 💕

Taeyong entered the apartment in a cloud of smoke. He looked frantically around till he saw a small hunter hunched over the kitchen island sharpening his blades. 

“Thank god,” relief washed over his chest until he exhaled it into the kitchen and sat beside his mate. “I was worried you’d gone without me.” 

Ten smiled down at his sharpening tools, “You said not to. The others wanted to go but I couldn’t bring myself to leave you so we waited.” He looked up through the windows into the darkness blanketing the city. Speckles of light littered the navy sheet draped across the sky. “It’s dark but I think we should still try. I don’t want her to suffer any more than she already has. Are you sure about the place?”

“Yeah, there aren’t that many dark altars since each one is built on a gate to hell. It feeds the source of magic,” Taeyong stared at Ten closer now. Was Ten always this beautiful? I mean of course he was but for the first time Taeyong looked at him without the pang of guilt that anchored his chest when he thought such things. Now, he gazed at him with all the heated fervor and passion he’d held back but wished so desperately he could let show, and show it did. 

Ten squirmed under the weight of the demon’s stare. He put his blades away and hopped up, “Alright, let’s go.” 

“Jaehyun will have to take us. I saw demon wards on the walls so my magic won’t work there. It was weird but I didn't see anything to stave off warlocks or mages. Someone like that has to be in on this,” Taeyong followed after him hearing a moan escape Jaehyun’s room. “Oh?” He turned to Ten with blush reaching his ears. 

“Doyoung and Jaehyun haven’t had much alone time so they decided to take advantage of the little break you gave us. They’ll be pissed if we knock on the door now,” Ten flashed a devious smirk and pranced right over, banging on the door, “We’re ready to go. Are you coming? I mean I know you are but are you going with us too?” He giggled and made his way back to Taeyong with a smile that beamed child-like brightness.

Taeyong instinctively reached out and smoothed a lock of the hunter’s inky black hair with his own smile that lived somewhere between lust and adoration. 

Suddenly Doyoung bolted from the room, beet red, followed by a very grumpy looking Jaehyun. “You just had to come back now,” he gestured towards Taeyong.

“Are we ready?” Ten looked over to Jaehyun, interrupting his whining. “Since Jungwoo and Yukhei went back to the council we have to make sure we’re keeping a sharp eye out.”

Doyoung returned with his own blades and stood next to Jaehyun, taking his hand, “Let’s go.”

Jaehyun smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s hand. He spread his other arm across the others and let a bright white light blind them all revealing dark, dingey, intricate tunnels. 

The damp smell of mildew and rust flooded their senses as the sound of hushed crying came into focus. 

“It’s coming from over there,” Taeyong pointed to the left.

“No, over here,” Jaehyun disagreed.

“You guys it’s behind us,” Doyoung turned to Ten who placed his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s a confusion spell,” He traced the markings on the walls and closed his eyes to listen intently. “We’ll never know where it’s coming from. Not by sound anyways. We should start looking around.”

The tunnel kept one pace then forked off in two different directions. “We have to split up,” Taeyong sighed.

Jaehyun nodded, “Everyone give me your hand.” He held everyone’s pinky and whispered a spell, taking each one in his mouth and biting a ring into the skin. A bright silver strand connected them all. “We’re the only ones that can see this and it’ll help us stay connected. If you’re in trouble we’ll feel it pull and be able to come to each other. Be safe!”

He patted Ten’s head and took Doyoug’s hand to head down the darker tunnel.

Jasper perched on a stone and chirped, “Jasper!” Ten beamed. 

Taeyong looked up and stroked the small bird’s wing, “He’s connected through our soulmate marks so the wards don’t affect him.” His ears perked up, “Let’s go. I have a strange feeling.”

Something stirred behind them with laboured breathing but nothing came into sight, “I can’t see well.” Ten admitted.

Suddenly the strands lit up and illuminated the tunnels making shadows loom around them. They moved forward and walked for what felt like too long when a clearing appeared and an altar came into view. Dried blood stained the stone and soaked into the water making red markings spread like cruel paint strokes. 

Two more tunnels forked off before them. “We should split up,” Ten headed in one direction but was stopped by Taeyong grabbing his arm, “No.”

“Taeyong this is the most efficient way and we have this,” He held up the bright glittering strand. “And him,” he pointed to Jasper, who flew above them. “Everything will be okay but we need to split up.”

The drafty dinginess surrounding them did nothing to calm Taeyong’s nerves making his heart thunder in his ears. “I don’t want to let you go,” he admitted out loud.

Ten was taken aback by the confession and hugged Taeyong tightly, “We’ll be okay.” He traced his fingers up and down his spine with comfort, leaving behind the soothing smell of salted honey that brightened the tunnel just for Taeyong. 

Ten traced the scar under Taeyong’s eye and smiled, “We won’t be too far apart, but I want you to take Jasper.” 

Before he could protest Ten took the tiny bird and kissed his head, “Stay with him. I’m a better fighter so he’ll need some extra help without his magic. Come get me if anything happens.”

Ten looked up and kissed the demons cheek then hurried down the tunnel he’d already called.

Taeyong’s already thundering heart raced like a cyclone now. Was it his imagination or did he see a hint of blush on the small hunter’s ears. He’d definitely have to ask about that when they were safe.

He pushed back the growing swell of his heart and headed down the tunnel with Jasper on his shoulder. 

Everything narrowed as he went further into the abyss eventually reaching locks and gates he dared not enter. He heard his name behind him and turned swiftly around to see no one there. Uneasiness and anxiety plucked at his insides, churned his stomach and made his fingers go cold from fear.

“Taeyong. Taeyong. Taeyong.” whispers floated along the brick walls and stopped just short of his face, making him unable to move.

Ten walked for a long time before reaching a gate. His stomach dropped and screamed at him not to enter while his instincts said he’d be okay, he opted to listen to the latter. 

“Hello?” A small whisper called. 

Ten charged forward, like a shooting star with vibrant light trailing after him from his hand. He struggled with the lock but opened it aptly. A little girl huddled in the corner with fear in her eyes, “Hi. My name is Ten. I’m here to take you somewhere safe.”

The little girl looked even more afraid, “You shouldn’t tell people your name. That’s how the monster gets you.” She whispered. 

“Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten.” The air whispered with dark intent.

Ten looked confused then tugged at his thread to let the others know to come when a swirl of magic wrapped around his ankle and pulled him away from the cellar, scraping his hands and stomach in the process as it dragged him against the floor. It flung him over as a blade fell just short of his head making him kick up into the person looming above him.

Ten clawed onto the floor and used his own blade to cut the magic tether from his ankle and crawled over to the girl, picking her up and trying to run to one of the side tunnels.

“Taeyong. Taeyong. Taeyong.” The air now called. 

A loud clank of metal on metal stopped him and turned him around just in time to see Taeyong pressed against the altar as a blade went straight through his stomach. Ten covered the little girl’s eyes in disbelief and sat her down, stroking her hair, “I’ll be back. Don’t look. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

Taeyong was pinned to the altar like a butterfly pinned to a mat, still alive and struggling. Ten’s blade almost took the man’s head clean off had he not ducked out of the way just in time. He heard his name over and over again but there was no affect, much to the man’s confusion and dismay. It wasn’t like Taeyong who was all but paralyzed by the chanting.

The man grabbed the sword still sticking out of Taeyong and turned it as the sound of metal became an undertone to Taeyong’s screams, making Ten rush forward just enough for the man to get him off his balance and fall on top of him making them both drop their weapons. 

Ten clawed and struggled underneath him, trying to breath and move under his weight. He reached down into his shoe, pulling out a small knife, and slit the man’s throat releasing a river of warm blood onto his neck and chest. 

Ten froze as the man’s lifeless body rested on him. He hated this feeling of guilt and loss that came over him as he took a life. Even if they deserved it. But what horrified him the most this time was the look on the man’s face. He looked...relieved. 

Ten trembled under the feeling, stunned and shaking slightly. He pushed the man off him and hurried over to Taeyong, who could now move. He pulled the blade and immediately let go upon feeling the metal burn him.

“Ten stop. The handle can only be touched by its enchanter,” Taeyong managed through heavy breaths. Ten looked him dead in the eye, splattered and dripping with fresh glistening blood and wrapped his hands around the handle. The sound of his skin sizzling and the smell of burning flesh turned Taeyong’s stomach, making him plead with Ten to let go but he didn’t, not until the blade gave way and released Taeyong from the stone.

Taeyong hunched over with heavy breath, “I told you to stop.”

“Ten!” Doyoung’s voice shouted, making Ten tug on the strand again to lead them into the room.

“Doyoung the girl’s over there. Go get her. Jaehyun he’s hurt we have to get home quickly so he can heal,” Ten commanded.

Doyoung ran over to the girl who covered her eyes with small whimpers. Jaehyun looked around the room seeing all their names etched into the stone then settled his eyes on the man’s lifeless body. 

“We can take him to the fae. They’ll be able to figure out who and what he was and bury him properly,” Ten pressed on Taeyong’s wound to stop the bleeding. 

Doyoung brought the young girl over and Jaehyun took them all in his arms and brought them back to the apartment. 

Taeyong struggled to sit up and lean against the couch.

“I wish I could heal you,” Jaehyun said to Taeyong as he got warm wet cloths for both him and Ten. 

Taeyong’s breathing hitched as Ten wiped the area of his stomach free of blood. “It’s okay. It’ll heal soon,” Taeyong tried to reassure.

“Ten come here,” Jaehyun quicked his head to the side, out of Taeyong’s earshot. “You’re his soulmate. The closer you are the more your bond strengthens and you can share energy. He’ll heal faster that way and it’ll lessen the pain.”

Ten nodded and returned to Taeyong’s side as he tried to focus on healing. He sat beside him and tapped his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked with concern. He touched the burns on Ten’s hands lightly and outlined his fingers. “Here I’ll heal them.”

“No. You have to heal yourself,” Ten turned to him though his mood seemed down. 

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong reached out and caressed the hunter’s cheek.

“Nothing. As long as you’re okay nothing’s wrong,” Ten reached over and placed his hand into the demon’s shirt and over the wound feeling a shiver prickle his skin from the sensation. They locked eyes and Ten tapped his forehead against the other’s. 

Taeyong pulled Ten over till he straddled his leg and could feel the pain subside as he reached up to outline the hunter’s jawline, tilting his chin to get a better angle of his mouth. His fingers ran across Ten’s soft cheek with a lazy touch that never wanted to stop. He leaned in closer until their lips were only a whisper apart.

“You feeling better?” Jaehyun interrupted, making Taeyong take a deep breath of annoyance and pull away.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, it’s healed.”

“I told you to get close but not that close. We have a kid now,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and looked over to the kitchen island where everyone was looking at them.

Ten’s cheeks got cherry red with blush making Taeyong think how cute he was.

“Here,” Taeyong took Ten’s hands in his own and healed his burns and the scrapes. “Thank you,” Ten said gently.

They both made their way to the table, “Her name is Sora.” Doyoung smiled at the girl and handed her a cup of apple cider he’d made.

Jaehyun leaned against the table, deep in thought, “Doyoung and I were frozen. We heard our names but after that we couldn’t move. It took me a while to be able to get out of it. All our names were etched in the walls, I think it was a type of voodoo. Like magic bound to a name or entity but this was much weaker and gave only a slight edge of manipulation.”

“I don’t know how but Jasper got me out of mine at first,” Taeyong added.

“For some reason it didn’t work on you at all Ten. Why is that? I could feel you tug on the string,” Jaehyun turned his attention to Ten.

Ten looked up and shrugged, “I don’t know, but something else is bothering me more than that. The look on his face when I killed him, he looked….relieved.”

“Maybe he was….he killed a lot of people. One of everything he’d say,” Sora said meekly.

“What?” Doyoung asked with shock.

“He would go out and kill all the time then come back with trophies. Werewolf hide, vampire fangs, stuff like that. I was so scared,” She buried her head in Doyoung’s arm. “Maybe he was relieved that someone finally stopped him. He didn’t like it but he said he didn’t have a choice.”

“If that’s the case then…” Ten trailed off with guilt lacing it’s fingers through his tone.

“You can’t tell me you’re feeling sorry for him. He almost killed Taeyong and if this is true then he’s probably been the one who killed all those people this whole time.” Doyoung’s heart didn’t bleed quite as easily as Ten’s.

“We don’t know why he did what he did. Sometimes people kill others even if they don’t want to. It doesn’t make it any less horrific but it’s certainly not clear cut.” Ten protested to an unmoved Doyoung who just scoffed.

“Ten you’re projecting,” Doyoung almost immediately regretted his words upon seeing the look on Ten’s face.

“Maybe I am. I’m gonna go wash his blood off me. Good night.” Ten excused himself and disappeared into his room. 

“If it’s the same man then Ten knows what he’s done. Doesn’t make what he did any easier on him,” Taeyong said before going after his mate. 

Taeyong entered the room carefully and sat on the bed next to Ten who sat at his desk. He watched his mate run his fingers across an old worn-out book, “What is that?” 

“Nothing,” his tone was curt and cold leaving no room for further inquiry.

Taeyong nodded in acceptance, “Okay then.”

He didn’t want to push, didn’t want to pressure and make the undoubtedly heavy feeling Ten had even heavier.

“It’s a book I made,” Ten grabbed the hem of Taeyong’s shirt. He couldn’t tell if it was the mark that lured him or guilt that made him seek out the comfort of someone else. “It’s full...of those, I couldn’t save.” 

Ten pushed the book towards Taeyong who ran his fingers down the tattered spine. He opened the front and thumbed through the pages carefully as some of them were loose from constant peering. Here and there wrinkled circles splayed across the papers, leaving Taeyong to imagine Ten hunched over it, holding it close, while tears splashed and dripped down his cheeks. 

“It has each person I killed or couldn't save. I talk about what happened, where I went wrong and what I could do next time so it doesn't happen again,” Ten brought his knees up to his chest in his chair and hugged them tightly. So many feelings flooded his frame and threatened to sweep him away. “That man tonight,” he began. “I didn’t want to forget anything so I started writing.” 

Ten’s tendency to take in everything hurt Taeyong. His need to blame himself reminded him of his past. It was like looking into a pond and seeing your reflection, slightly distorted by ripples of circumstance but similar enough to recognize. That thought alone was enough for Taeyong to think of Ten as someone dear to him. In all his life few people could understand him the way he felt Ten could because he too remembered everyone he killed.

He wanted to hold him close and tell him it wasn’t his fault but he also knew that sadness was sewn into the fabric of his being and a few words wouldn’t unravel it and set him free, but still, he tried.

He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the small hunter who held his, “It never feels right to take a life. Especially for those with hearts as big as yours.” Taeyong held him in silence for a while before letting him go. “Can I ask you something? You can not answer me if you don’t want to.” Ten nodded in approval and waited for Taeyong to begin.

“How were you not affected in the tunnels,” Taeyong asked with hesitancy. 

“It was tied to our names.” Ten answered with hollow eyes. “I don’t remember mine anymore after the council changed it. There’s a bloodletting ceremony for Elites that revealed our new name. All traces of our previous life, our name, memories, and parents were erased. That’s why it didn’t work on me, because not even I know what my name is.” 

He got up and headed to his bathroom ready to wash the man’s dried blood off himself, “It’s late. You should go home.”

Ten watched as rivers of blood disappeared into the drain and tried to calm his throbbing head. A pang of horrible guilt etched itself into his bones, refusing to ever let him go as it screamed, ‘How many more must die by your hands? Are you worth so many lives?’

On his way home the night sky, dark with heavy clouds, thundered and illuminated every hushed thought in Taeyong’s mind. Raindrops slid down his skin and soaked into the dark wet concrete making him think of how he loved someone who couldn’t love themselves. 

That night Taeyong tried to find Ten’s dream, as he did regularly but was instead met with a closed door, shining bright at the edges, while Jasper chirped and pecked at the frame. The doorknob didn’t budge even under Taeyong’s rough touch, “Ten, can you hear me?” 

Light sobs floated on the eerie mist surrounding him. Concern sat Taeyong down and leaned him against the door, “Ten. I know you’re there. Can you let me in? Maybe I can help.”

The sobs stifled to a small whimpering voice, “I don’t want Jasper to see.”

“I’ll make him wait out here. Cross my heart,” Taeyong lightly scratched at the door, desperate to see his soulmate and ease his heart. 

The lock clicked and told Taeyong it was time to enter, “I’ll let you know when you can come in ok?” Taeyong rubbed Jasper’s vibrant wing. “I think he’ll need us both.”

The door opened to a bright white light that enveloped him and faded to a dingy cabin. Scratches pulled up splinters from the floorboards and stained them with small droplets of blood. 

“Ten,” Taeyong looked around, careful to take in the surroundings and get a better understanding of what haunted his soulmate’s mind. Broken glass and knocked over furniture littered the room and tightened his chest.

A choked down sob escaped the basement and drew Taeyong to a tightly closed closet, “Ten.” 

The door gave way to a small boy, tattered and scared, bleeding and bruised. He knelt down beside him and slowly reached for his hand, “If it’s alright with you...can I take you to the beach?”

A loud sound from upstairs grabbed the boy’s attention and pulled tears and fear from his eyes. “Hey,” Taeyong patted his head and ran his fingers through his soft hair, “Just focus on me. I won’t let anything happen to you. Cross my heart.” 

Taeyong pressed their foreheads together and watched a tear fall from Ten’s cheek and get soaked up by opal sand. Teal and lilac lingered above them making sure their owner was okay. 

Ten, now back to his true form, breathed along with the ocean and laid into the plush sand. Taeyong followed suit and let the waves greet them as he stared into the glossy eyes of his soulmate, “It’s been a long time since I couldn’t break free of a nightmare,” Ten offered.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You know that,” Taeyong could see him weighing the options in his mind. He opened and closed his mouth teetering back and forth between sharing and swallowing his words. Eventually, he released it, with a particularly hard breath, “That was my first kill. That’s what...started everything for me. Killing that man today...that way... was just a little too similar.” 

Nothing would ease a heartbroken like his. And all Taeyong could do was relate and validate his feelings because he too suffered from such a broken heart, many many times.

“The first time I killed someone I was trying to save them. In the end, there was nothing I could do and mercy was all I could show them. I’ll never forget the sounds of them begging me to kill them. My friend Udriel told me there was no other way but I still regret it. You can’t save everyone. It’s not fair to yourself and some people are genuinely beyond that. The pain of killing and then the blame, it’s a wound that never heals unfortunately,” Taeyong held Ten’s hand and squeezed. “I think it’s important to remember that feeling but also remember you’re not alone. I’m here and I’ll always be by your side.” 

He brought the hunter into his lap and kissed his temple. Ten turned towards him with half laden eyes, tilting his head to feel his breath against his lips. “We should stop,” Ten pushed Taeyong’s chest to get some distance between them. “We’ve been playing with fire for a while now and if I were Minju I would never be okay with this. It’s not fair.”

“I sent Minju away so she’d be safe...and we ended things in the process. She realized that I was in love with someone else and I couldn't and didn’t want to ignore it any longer. I don’t want to pressure them but I want them to know that I want them and I’ll be right here when and if they’re ever ready. There’s no rush. Just fall in love with me slowly but surely.”

Ten’s mouth opened then closed as he turned away, unsure of what to say. He took a deep breath then moved to face Taeyong, but his face morphed into one of apprehension and fear. He looked up into the sky and stood, his brow furrowed as he listened closely. “Someone’s in my room right now. I can feel it.”

“What? It’s not just the rain?” Taeyong looked up with concern. 

“No. I have to go,” Ten closed his eyes to try and wake up.

“Ten wait. I’ll be there in a second,” Taeyong’s voice took on a bubbly sound that faded into nothing as he was left alone in the dark. 

His eyes shot open and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ten sat up in bed scratching his head, “Sorry! But that’s what happens when you sneak up on someone.”

Taeyong appeared to the sight of Jaehyun on the floor with a cup of apple cider spilled all over himself.

“You’re here,” Ten said with a sweet gentle voice.

“I was worried,” Taeyong sat on the bed next to him. “You’re okay right?”

“Yeah, it was just Jaehyun. Sora couldn't sleep and wanted apple cider so he tried to bring me a cup,” Ten bit his bottom lip guiltily.

“Stop ignoring me. This is the last time I come in here. You could have broken my nose,” Jaehyun pouted.

Taeyong turned to Jaehyun and glared, “You shouldn't be coming in here in the middle of the night anyways.”

“You’re both crazy. There’s still more apple cider in the kitchen but you’ll have to come get it,” Jaehyun continued pouting. 

Ten laughed through his nose, a beautiful sound Taeyong could listen to till the end of time, “I’m okay. Just take care of Sora.”

As soon as Jaehyun left the room Ten held his knees self consciously. “Taeyong, about what you said before...I-”

“Do me a favor?” Taeyong interrupted. “Think about it. No matter what your answer is right now. Just give it some more thought because I meant every word I said and I don’t mind waiting a few days, weeks, years, decades. Whatever you need.”

He leaned over and kissed Ten’s hair, then temple, then cheek and rubbed their noses together, “Sleep well Ten. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think!??! We're going places now! What do you guys think of Ten's concerns? Play with me in the comments please. I really appreciate it.


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU'RE READY! Things are MOVING and I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Ten has trouble letting things go and he might be on to something. Also we get some development in Taeten romance land. 😏
> 
> Here's the [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies) for this baby ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:   
> -Violence and blood

Taeyong awoke to an empty penthouse. Huge and cold he wondered how he ever thought that much space was needed or how it ever felt like home. It was nothing more than a staged apartment that lost its purpose and sat as a deserted maze of bookshelves, pillars and decorations.

He poured a bowl of sugary cereal and sat back in his chair, wondering what Ten was doing. He wanted to run right over and at least be near him but decided against it to give him some space. That decision was hard to make, especially when your heart’s beating hinges on a look or a word from another. Though he knew the answer, Taeyong still dramatically wondered to himself if he’d die without seeing Ten.

The thought pulled a wistful sigh from his lungs as he ate another bite of mainly colorful marshmallows. 

Jasper fluttered onto the kitchen table and pecked at the oat pieces of cereal dropped on the table. “Jasper! What’s he doing?”

Jaspers cocked a disapproving head to the side and chirped. “I’m not spying on him!” Taeyong protested but the bird just glared his little eyes and then chirped again. “Of course he’s training,” Taeyong breathed out.

“Should we go visit him?” Taeyong asked the bird who pecked his hand. “OW!” 

Jasper chirped again. “I’m not going to distract him. What do you mean he has something on his mind?” Jasper chirped. “I’ll wait til he’s done then. I just want to see him.” Taeyong leaned back again and patted the bird’s colorful head. “You take his side too much, you know.”

“He said what??” Doyoung yelled, letting his guard down and feeling the cold wooden sword tap his neck gently.

“Aaaand you’re dead,” Ten rolled his eyes. 

“He loves you!?” Doyoung repeated. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” Ten answered coolly.

“What do you mean nothing? You couldn’t have said nothing-nothing so what did you say?” Doyoung moved the sword away and stared Ten down. It became clear to him that Ten did in fact say nothing-nothing. “Then...how DO you feel?”

Ten accepted their training session was over and paused, putting everything away. “I’m not good at that…feeling. The council trained us not to feel anything- love, trust, adoration. All of these things I’m feeling for the first time and they’re so strange to me. What I know is that I don’t want to go a day without seeing him and if anyone ever hurt him I’d slit their throat, but other than that...I’m going to need some time to digest.”

“You should tell him that,” Doyoung said, and maybe he had a point but Ten didn’t want to admit that just yet.

Ten didn’t want to admit a lot of things, one of which being that all this was over. He had wracked his brain the rest of last night, sitting at his desk and recounting every detail over and over again and some things just didn’t sit right with him. 

A knock on the doorframe pulled Ten out of his thoughts, but before he looked up he could tell who it was by the sugary vanilla smell, like warm sugar cookies that made Ten feel he was home.

“Taeyong!” Sora ran over and hugged him tightly. “Doyoung is gonna make apple pie come watch.”

“I’ll come right after I talk with uncle Ten okay?” Taeyong smiled down at the girl and patted her head.

“Uncle Ten?” Ten asked as soon as she was out of earshot. 

“Yes, it’s cute,” Taeyong smiled. “Did you sleep okay?”

“No. I was up thinking,” Ten went back to putting things away.

“Ohhhh and what were you thinking about?” Taeyong asked with a smirk, that went unnoticed.

“That man in the tunnels,” Ten chewed the inside of his cheek. “Something doesn't feel right.”

Taeyong leaned in closer, taking Ten off guard, “You’re supposed to be thinking about me.”

‘How could I not think about you idiot!?!?’ Ten thought to himself. The fact was he spent the night going back and forth between the mission and Taeyong and that was quite unlike him. Never let anything distract you, he’d had that beaten into him long ago. But Taeyong….beautiful, forceful Taeyong...how could he not think of him?

“I did that too,” he admitted, with watercolor blush staining his golden skin.

Taeyong smiled and accepted the compromise, “Now what do you think is wrong?”

“Ten, Taeyong come on we’re gonna start,” Sora pulled them both out of the training room and into the kitchen. 

That night Taeyong marveled at the normal day he spent with Ten- baking pies, talking, laughing. The whole day was like a dream that Taeyong wished would never end, but Jasper would have none of that.

The colorful Kingfisher perched on the bookshelf nearby and chirped loudly. 

“What do you mean he’s at the forest?” Taeyong asked in alarm. 

*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡  
The forest, as mystical and alluring as ever, welcomed Ten with lightning bugs and gentle breeze. He looked up in wonder at the trees he’d seen so many times and pushed his resolve to enter. “I have to know,” he said to himself.

“Know what?” A loud voice made Ten’s heart stop and forced him to the ground in shock. 

“What are you doing here?” Ten shouted, embarrassed by his own reaction.

“I should be the one asking you that,” Taeyong reached out to pull him up and dusted the grass and soil off his black pants and wine colored sweater. “What happened to your cat-like reflexes?”

Ten rolled his eyes, “How did you know I was here?” Taeyong pointed at Jasper, perched on a tree nearby making Ten spit the tip of his tongue out, “Tattletale.” He moved towards the forest again when a hand delicately fell into his own.

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked again with worry reflecting in his face.

Ten looked up at him, matching his gaze and paused. He’d wanted to handle this on his own. This was all just to sate his curiosity and he knew it would be fine, rather he hoped it would be. He desperately needed it to be, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d missed something terrible. From the man’s expression to the calmness that never came after knowing it was over, it felt like they were merely in the eye of the storm thinking all was well. Ten could feel the anxiety linger and couldn’t sleep until he knew. 

He reached up and stood on tiptoes, bringing his face closer to Taeyong’s, whose eyes lit up at the closeness. Ten’s fingers wove through his hair and pulled him close to let their foreheads rest against one another and strengthen their bond. 

Slowly, whispers of his voice climbed their way to the forefront of Taeyong’s mind, “someone was in my room last night.” His voice called. “There were raindrops by my windowsill. Jaehyun wouldn’t open that. I need to see the body because something doesn’t feel right.”

“Have you told anyone else?” Taeyong asked.

“No. Everyone wants this to be over so badly they’re willing to accept things they may not otherwise. But me? I killed him. He’s in my book, so I need to know.” Ten’s voice echoed through Taeyong’s mind with desperation. 

“Ok then. Let’s find out,” Taeyong answered with a nod. He took Ten’s hand in his own and led him into the forest.

When the mushrooms formed their fairy ring Mayrah’s piercing voice called to them from behind, “How serendipitous. I was about to call to you.”

“What’s wrong?” Ten walked to her and held her hands in his.

“The man you brought, his body is gone. He was definitely dead. I have no doubts about that,” Mayrah looked up to the trees that swayed in the wind. “They didn’t hear or sense anything. It was like a ghost. It’s concerning.”

Ten’s thoughts ran wild, ‘How could this happen. Who could possibly get in here and around the fae to take the body.’ 

A spark lit in his mind and took him through his memories again, illuminating new details with conviction and showing him all he’d missed. He trembled slightly, heavy with realization, and pulled a blank ward out of his pocket.

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asked, seeing Ten bite his thumb and use his blood to write on the paper.

The question didn’t even register in Ten’s mind as he quickly climbed a tree and placed a ward against the branch. Taeyong watched as he repeated the action several times over and went up to Mayrah, “May I’m not coming back here anytime soon. Do you understand me? May, I need you to repeat that to me.”

“You won’t return anytime soon,” She responded with sadness and slight fear dwelling in her voice. 

Ten reached up and kissed her cheek. “Be safe and please don’t trust anyone, even me.”

Taeyong tried to make out the writing on the wards far up the trees to no avail, “Ten I’m over 1000 years old I can’t read that.”

“We have to go now!” Ten hurried past him. “Your magic won’t work here anymore. We have to leave the forest first.”

“Ten, what the hell is going on?!?” Taeyong yelled.

“You heard her! They came into the forest and left without a trace. No one and nothing sensed anything, not even the trees. Who or what can do that?” Ten’s eyes shone with fear.

“Shapeshifters,” Taeyong answered with a heavy swallow finally understanding the severity. Ten turned to leave but was stopped by Taeyong, “Ten...Sora.”

Ten stilled as his blood ran cold and the tremble in his breath grew. Terror the likes of which Taeyong never wanted to see on him drained his face and forced him into a dead run out of the forest. As soon as they exited Taeyong took Ten in his arms and brought him to Jaehyun's apartment.

The emptiness of the room mocked them as darkness laughed. Cold hostility robbed the apartment of its warmth and safety. Ten stepped lightly into the living area to a squelching sound by the island and the scent of blood in the air.

Sora turned to them, blood staining her mouth, and moved aside to let them see Jaehyun’s body, opened at his stomach.

All of Taeyong’s breath left him upon seeing his friend on the floor bathing in his own blood.

Ten lunged forward, into crackling green light that surrounded him and pushed him to the ground. “Taeyong! Taeyong let me go!”

Sora gave a wry laugh as she stood, “The two of you are somehow dull and sharp. If it weren’t so bothersome it’d be amusing.” Her nightgown blossomed with bloody flowers that dripped crimson dew onto the floor. She eyed Ten and licked the blood off her arm then let her eyes flick up to Taeyong who stared her down with disdain. “You’re such a fucking annoying guard dog.” 

She walked closer to him, “You know, I thought you’d have figured out a bit more by now. I have to say I’m slightly disappointed, but then again I don’t expect much of filthy lowly demons.” Where she had licked the blood off her arm she also licked the soulmate mark she’d drawn on to sell herself as the original. 

Taeyong adjusted his stance, about to grab her when Jaehyun moaned weakly.

“You can save him,” she said pointing to Jaehyun’s mangled body, “protect him,” she gestured to Ten still being held down by Taeyong’s magic, “or stop me. You can’t do it all so what’ll it be?” She smiled and walked slowly to the door, “You know I really am a better house guest than this. Please invite me again, and if Doyoung can give me his apple cider recipe I would love that.”

As soon as the door shut behind her Taeyong released his magic hold and ran to Jaehyun, “Oh god, Jae,” not bothering to hide his fear and the quiver in his voice. He pushed the organs that had been pulled out back inside and released a crackling of green electricity. 

The front door opened again but was quickly shut by green light, forcing Ten to stay inside. “How can you stop me from going after her, after what she did? And how dare you hold me down like that I-”

“Ten!” Taeyong shouted with sticky blood spreading and oozing onto him more and more as the seconds went by. “I am busy! I need you to be quiet!” He tried to wipe the sweat off his brow, getting blood in his hair in the process.

Tears welled in his eyes as the light in his hands began to fade and lose their neon coloring, “Just hold on. A little more.”

A little more he said, but the puddles of blood forming around his hands said otherwise. Ten could see him losing his hold so he kneeled down next to him and reached for his hand.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked.

Ten traced his fingers across Taeyong’s mark, lighting it up with bright gold, the shine of which made its way to his magic. He placed his hand behind his mate’s neck and leaned in close, close enough to feel each other’s breath fan their skin.

For a moment they held their position, looking at one another until Ten closed the gap and pressed his lips against the demon’s. Taeyong grabbed his head and licked into his mouth with hunger, deeper and deeper exploring as much as Ten would give in his kiss. 

Taeyong pulled away, breathless and wanting. His heartbeat raced as magic coursed through his veins pumping through like oil. The neon vibrancy shone anew and wrapped Jaehyun’s body completely in light that eventually subsided and revealed him healed, though pale from blood loss.

Jaehyun stirred and let out a whiny groan, “I don't know what was worse, having her rip me open or seeing you two make out.”

“He’s fine,” Taeyong rolled his eyes and glanced back up to Ten, who looked unamused.

“Now that that’s done you can explain to me why you did what you did.” his face was stern with anger pursing his lips together and arching his brow as he waited.

Taeyong stood, the magic of the moment evaporated, “She wanted you. The way she looked at you, called me a guard dog, I’m sure it was her in your room the other night, how she called you into that cellar. I don’t know why but she wants you and she was banking on you going after her. So…” Taeyong snapped his fingers letting out a pulse of light that outlined the room like neon lineart. “No one gets in or out without my say so.”

“How are you gonna keep that up if you’re not even here? You have to go home,” Ten’s annoyance grew with each word.

“No, I don’t. I’ll be staying here,” He responded.

Ten scoffed, “The couch is lumpy, enjoy.”

Taeyong watched him storm off into his room and flinched with the slam of the door.

“Are you gonna help me up? Everything hurts.” Jaehyun asked from the ground.

Taeyong grabbed his arm and pulled him up, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Who would have known kids could be so scary,” he joked but held his stomach at the fresh memory of his tearing flesh. 

“You need to rest. A lot still needs to heal, including your mind,” Jaehyun nodded under Taeyong’s words.

“You’ll let Doyoung in right?” Jaehyun’s soft expression wasn’t something anyone could say no to, including Taeyong.

Taeyong tossed and turned on the couch, the sections of which dug into his sides. When he did manage to sleep, nightmares reared their ugly heads as if they’d been away from home far too long and seized their opportunity to come back. 

Ten tiptoed to the couch, glaring at Taeyong squirming around. He raised his leg to nudge him with his foot when Taeyong grabbed him and pulled him down. 

“What are you doing out here?” Taeyong pushed a lock of ebony hair behind Ten’s ear and ran his thumb across the light scar near his temple.

Ten, mesmerized by the delicate touches, snapped out of it and pinched Taeyong’s chest roughly, “Let go.”

“Owwwww,” Taeyong groaned, letting Ten slip out of his arms. 

Ten nudged him with his foot like he initially tried to, “Shut up and come on. We’re going to my room.”

Taeyong snapped up, before Ten could change his mind and followed him to his bed.

“That couch is uncomfortable. So just sleep here. And don’t touch me.” He said decisively, slipping under the covers along with Taeyong.

Ten could feel the weight of Taeyong’s stare at his back, forcing him to turn around and face him, “You’re staring at me.”

“I am,” Taeyong responded. 

Ten looked away, “Just go to sleep.”

“Sora fooled us all. It’s not your fault you know,” Taeyong leaned over and massaged the wrinkle between Ten’s brows.

“Isn’t it? I’m supposed to protect everyone.” Ten admitted with sorrow in his tone.

“Well I’m a thousand-year-old demon so if anyone should have caught on then it should have been me. And Doyoung and Jaehyun spent more time with her so then they should have noticed as well. We’re all thinking the same thing and none of us deserve to. We should be thinking about other things.” Taeyong held Ten’s hand under the covers. “Like how you kissed me.”

“That was just for Jaehyun’s sake.” Ten protested with heavy blush. He took a deep breath and pulled in as much courage as he could from the air then turned to his mate. He couldn’t deny things had shifted. It started slowly but took on speed and before he knew it he had fallen for his soulmate long before his confession. Seeing Jaehyun like that drove home how delicate life could be if only his own but still...it lit his desire to reach out and hold on tight to what was right in front of him. “But if it was more than that…”

Taeyong perked up at the possibility and scooted closer till they were inches apart. “If it was...then what?”

Ten looked at Taeyong’s face for the first time in what felt like ages. His deep dark eyes that still had wide innocence to them made him wonder how he never guessed he’d been an angel.

He traced the demon’s jawline with his fingertips, leaving trails of fire in his stead and leaned in closer. He would never be able to tell who closed the gap between them this time but it didn’t matter much to him now.

The feeling of Taeyong’s lips on his drove him wild, igniting sparks on his skin. The deeper their kiss became the more he felt like he was drowning in the most beautiful magic he’d ever experienced. Warm, full of love, and if he had to describe it in another word...pink. The overwhelming sensation of soft beautiful hazy pink clouded his mind.

Taeyong would give up breathing if it meant he could stay like this with Ten forever. He pulled the hunter on top of him and traced his fingers along his spine, grazing his palms against his back and feeling as much skin as he could.

Ten shuddered at the sensation and pushed himself up until he was straddling the demon’s hips, feeling his stiffness under him. 

“We can stop,” Taeyong intertwined their fingers and looked up, swallowing down his lust. 

“You don’t want to?” Ten asked with disappointment.

“NO!” Taeyong sat up, pulling him closer. “Of course I want to. I just want to make sure this is what you want as well.”

“Well...this will be the first time I’m doing this with someone I...love…” Ten blushed hard as his shoulders came up self consciously.

“What?” Taeyong’s eyes widened.

“I do you know. Love you,” Ten ran his fingers through Taeyong’s deep inky hair and kissed him lightly.

Taeyong looked at him as though he hung the moon and the stars and made the sun burn bright with the same heat he fanned in himself. He lifted Ten’s shirt, exposing his soulmate mark that shimmered with brilliant gold much like his own and pulled it over his head.

Ten’s golden skin enchanted him as he ran his fingers over every dip and curve feeling the occasional flutter of his veins. Taeyong adored that he made Ten’s heart flutter with excitement and kissed everywhere his lips could reach, stopping at each one of his scars and giving them special attention. 

Ten breathed heavy with wanton need and could feel himself harden in his own pants. As Taeyong worked his way down his chest he flipped them over to be on top and asked his love, “Is this okay?” as he ran his fingers across the elastic of his pants and boxers.

“No.” Ten answered, making Taeyong come to a screeching halt. He reached up and pulled Taeyong’s shirt off, running his fingers over his pale skin. The demon’s body was much more defined than Ten had anticipated, especially given how thin he looked in his clothes, but his shoulders were broad and his toned arms held him forcefully though with sweetness. Ten couldn’t believe such a beautiful person wanted him. “That’s better.”

Taeyong leaned down and smiled into a kiss, “You scared me.”

“Just strip me already,” Ten replied with a giggle under the demon. “Everything is okay. I want everything you do to me.” 

Taeyong kissed him feverishly and held him so close that not even a drop of sweat could get between them. He licked into his mouth and pushed his hand down into his boxers stroking him at a slow languid pace that elicited a breathy moan from the other. 

He smoothed his hands over Ten’s torso and kissed the divots of his defined muscles. Lean and strong, his body also held a softness Taeyong dared not even dream of.

He kissed down and took him into his mouth sucking and flattening his tongue around the hunter’s cock licking the underneath to stimulate him further. 

“Top or bottom?” Taeyong asked from below.

“Whatever you want,” Ten responded breathlessly. 

“I want you to decide,” Taeyong kissed Ten’s hip bone and scraped along his inner thigh with his nails gently, kissing his moles, making his soul mate shiver.

Ten both hated and loved being played with. He sat up and pulled Taeyong’s hair, bringing him up into a kiss. “I want to feel you inside me.” He bit the demon’s bottom lip who sat mouth slightly open, “Fuck me hard Taeyong.”

If Taeyong had to choose one phrase he never thought he’d hear from those precious lips that might have been it, but it also made him rock hard so there’s that.

He pushed Ten into the bed and towered over him. “I’d love to,” he growled then positioned himself in between the other’s legs. 

“Wait,” Ten blushed upon feeling Taeyong’s cock line up with him. “We didn’t even prepare.”

Taeyong leaned over so he could whisper in Ten’s ear, “I thought you wanted it hard.” His eyes glowed neon green, “Don’t worry. It won’t hurt. I’m magic.” He thrust deep into him, shoving his entire length in at once making Ten gasp and ache at the fullness. 

Taeyong was right, it didn’t hurt but it did throb and fill him to a warm exhilarating depth that rubbed his nerves and pleasured him from deep inside his body. Taeyong thrust hard and mercilessly, making sure to give Ten everything he wanted. 

The sounds coming out of Ten’s mouth could feed his soul for a millennium. His eyes shone bright again as he placed his palm on the wall making green light shimmer all around the room.

“Louder. No one can hear us,” Taeyong lifted Ten up and pinned him against the wall thrusting up into him. Ten wrapped his toned legs around him, pulling him closer and releasing precome with each thrust driven into his lithe lean body. My god did he love it, and he wasn’t alone.

Making love to Ten was the single greatest feeling Taeyong ever had. The closest thing he could think of was swimming in the deep blue ocean off the coast of Greece being drenched in sunlight and cold water. Dizzying in how wonderful it felt to be immersed in those beautiful lagoons surrounded by golden kissed sand much like his soulmate’s skin. 

Their kissing had gone from relatively tame to desperate, with licking and sticky saliva smeared across Taeyong’s neck as Ten dragged his teeth down his skin hungry for more. “Har-harder,” Ten barely managed. “Please. Give it all to me.” 

Taeyong fucked him hard into the wall and couldn’t control the neon in his eyes as he bit Ten’s shoulder and pushed every centimeter of his cock deep within his soulmate brutally spreading him open, spurred on by the moans leaving those beautiful lips. “I l-love it. I love you,” Ten stuttered, leaving a particularly hard bite mark to spread red across his lover’s skin.

Ten pushed Taeyong down, careful not to let him slip out, and sat on the demon’s hips giving Taeyong a view of all his delicious skin and the sight of his cock disappearing into the most beautiful body he’d ever seen. 

Ten’s hips rotated slowly then quickly as he fucked himself down on Taeyong’s length. Taeyong’s hands played their way up the expanse of skin before him, following his rivers of curves and dimples begging to be made a mess of. “I-if you t-touch me like that I’ll cum.” Ten protested.

Taeyong reached up till his hand wrapped around his lover’s neck and his other stroked his shaft, leaking obscene amounts of precome onto his stomach, “Then cum. I want to watch you.” Taeyong commanded and pushed Ten flat against his cock making his pillowy cheeks slam against his hips and his back arch. 

“You’re so good Ten. No one holds a candle to you. Your velvety voice, the way you clench around me, your eyes, breath, fingertips everything about you is unbelievable. The fact that you’re my soul mate. I’m so lucky, so fucking lucky.” Taeyong forcefully kissed the hunter in his arms who clenched harder at his mate’s praises. 

Ten’s mouth opened, releasing a loud misty moan, and trembled as he came, shuddering down on Taeyong’s length. “Fill me up Taeyong,” he gasped, unable to catch his breath from his orgasm, tipping Taeyong to the edge simultaneously.

Ten’s cum had shot out all over Taeyong’s chest making it to his chin, where he thumbed it off and licked the thick liquid, “You’re so good.” He said again. 

“You’re gonna have to carry me all day tomorrow,” Ten collapsed onto his chest spreading his cum between them. 

Taeyong chuckled then pulled himself out of his lover, making Ten shiver at the feeling of cum dripping out of him, almost turning him on again. His demon eyes shone bright green as he traipsed his fingers up Ten’s stomach and waist revealing all the mess gone from both outside their bodies and inside Ten’s.

“Huh.” Ten smiled. “No prep, no cleanup. Demon boyfriends are really convenient.”

“Boyfriend? I love the way that sounds from you,” Taeyong smiled into a kiss and licked the inside of his boyfriend’s teeth. He flipped them over til they laid side by side and kissed the slope of his nose and the mole below his brow and on his chin. “Feel good?”

“I do. It feels like magic coursing through my body. Like starlight at the tips of my fingers,” Ten looked at his hands, which Taeyong took and kissed, making Ten smile.

“So you’re like this after sex?” Ten smiled. 

“Only for you,” Taeyong held Ten’s gaze and pushed his hair back behind his ear.

Ten leaned over and kissed him passionately, “Let’s sleep. We’ll be tired in the morning.” He nuzzled himself into Taeyong’s chest and let his eyes get heavier and heavier. “Good night Taeyong. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if the smut life is for me lmao. What did you think??? Was it okay?? Please let me know! I was freaking out trying to write it lololol. Also, what did you think of the plot so far? We're still not done bc I have some plans but I liked this chapter a lot. But i'm biased lol


	8. Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed a little break together ♥️  
> The [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies) for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People had me feeling bold in the comments of the last chapter LMAO. So this ch starts with a little bit of smut.

Taeyong’s eyes opened up to a devious little hunter’s lips wrapped around his cock, “Well good morning.”

Ten smiled and let his lips slide down his boyfriend’s shaft kissing the base before sucking on his balls. “You’re trying to make me lose it huh?” Taeyong managed through a ragged breath. 

“I wanted to do this last night but we didn’t get around to it,” Ten slid his hand up and down Taeyong’s cock thumbing the underside and popped his lips against his tip. 

“Ten,” Taeyong moaned, feeling Ten take him deep down his throat. He looked down and ran his thumb against the hunter’s soft cheek that puffed out against his cock making Taeyong throw his head back and moan in pleasure. 

Ten’s eyes watered at the sensation of his throat full, making him unable to breathe, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Seeing the effect he had on the demon and feeling his thick shaft harden even more and twitch down his throat turned him on so much he began stroking himself under the blankets. His whole body felt like a live wire, ready to cum at a single touch or from nothing more than the moans and heavy breaths he managed to drag out of Taeyong. 

“You look ready to blow your load right now,” Taeyong teased. “You like sucking me off that much?”

Ten nodded and kept going up and down, swallowing inch after inch until he gagged. 

“You think you can cum from drinking mine? I’m ready,” Taeyong moved to run his hands across Ten’s chest and squeezed his nipples, holding his head down till his perfect nose touched the base of his cock.

As soon as Taeyong came down Ten’s throat he came all over himself simultaneously. His cheeks were flushed with cherry red blush and his lips and chin covered with saliva and cum that he lapped up relishing the taste of his boyfriend’s pleasure. “You taste good too,” Ten smiled at Taeyong who pulled him up and on top of him. 

“I’m dirty,” Ten protested feeling the saliva drip down his chest. With a flash of Taeyong’s eyes and a tap of his finger all the mess was gone and Ten was again impressed, “I could get used to this.”

“Please do,” Taeyong smiled into a kiss, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. “That was quite the good morning.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Ten kissed him hard until the grumble of his stomach stopped Taeyong with laughter. 

“Come on. Your stomach needs something else in it,” Taeyong got up and helped Ten pull on a hoodie. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

As they left the room Doyoung and Jaehyun sat solemnly at the kitchen table. 

Ten glittered as he got cups out of the pantry for juice, the sight making Doyoung whine, “You were right.”

“20,000 won please,” Jaehyun smirked to his boyfriend. “Did you guys have fun last night? The headboard slammed against the wall then we heard nothing the rest of the night.” 

Taeyong brought out eggs and jam from the fridge then placed them on the table. He snaked his arms around Ten’s waist and kissed his lips gently, “We had lots of fun.”

Ten giggled, making Doyoung choke on his coffee, “In the 15 years I have known you, I have never heard you giggle.”

“Well I’m happy,” Ten stated bluntly, making Taeyong smile wide behind him. 

As breakfast came to an end they had to address the pressing matter still looming over them. 

“We don’t know where they went for now. I can put out some feelers but we have nothing to go off of again,” Jaehyun sighed. 

“Can we just have today then? Put out your feelers and we can go back to those tunnels but just for today,” Taeyong held Ten’s hand under the table.

“I think that would be good for us all. Jaehyun still needs time to replenish his magic and heal. We don’t know anything right now so we wouldn’t get far anyways. I don’t think it would hurt. You’ve never done that before, have you Ten?” Doyoung turned to the other hunter.

“No. A day of not thinking about death and pain, I never even imagined that.” Ten looked down and played with Taeyong’s fingers.

The possibility of spending the whole day alone with Tayeong, not thinking about murder or suffering made Ten’s heart swell from nervous excitement. He lived in those spaces and coming out from under them was frightening but also exhilarating. He wouldn’t deny a hint of guilt always seemed to have its hooks in him but maybe, just for today, he could live with those hooks and adorn them with flowers and kisses, soothing the wounds they left in him. That would be good for him as well.

“Can I take you somewhere?” Ten asked, intertwining their fingers.

Taeyong looked surprised, “Of course! Anything, anywhere you want.”

“I don’t like this,” Taeyong yelled over the incoming traffic. 

“Scaredy-cat!” Ten responded, looking both ways then deciding to wait as a car rushed by.

“I can use magic to get across why are we doing it like this?” Taeyong whined.

“Because this is how normal people do it, now run!” Ten let out a high pitch giggle and took off across the highway followed by his boyfriend, who couldn’t stop saying “fuck” under his breath.

“Where are we going?” Taeyong asked as he climbed down the bridge to follow his mate.

“Just wait,” Ten’s voice was calm, silky, and seemed to lift a tarp leaning against a fence revealing an opening.

Sand shifted under their feet as the salty ocean breeze wrapped them up. “It’s like your dream,” Taeyong looked out onto the expansive ocean and smiled.

“After I saw this place for the first time I knew I wanted something like this for myself so I made a few adjustments but this is it,” Ten made his way to the edge of the water and sat down, running his hands on the dry warm sand. 

Taeyong pulled him over and into his lap, “It’s beautiful.” He said into a kiss placed on the other’s temple. 

Caution spared Ten an embrace and caressed his cheek, “You know when there’s a broken piece of glass but you can tell it was a bottle at one point. All that’s left is that piece though, broken and jagged. That’s in my mind. There’s a part of a fragment of a memory I have,” Ten looked out onto the waves feeling the itch from the sand and the heat from the sun. “You said you clung to your soul. I think I did that with a memory. It’s small and hazy now but it’s there. I think it’s my mom and me on the beach. I can’t see her face or hear her voice but I know it’s there. That’s why these places are so important to me.”

For the first time since he’d displaced Taeyong wished he’d had all his power. He knew that if he did he could enter his mate’s memories and polish that broken bottle. He could sand down the edges and provide Ten a beautiful looking glass he could see his mother through, but as he was he couldn’t. For the first time he thought it was a shame he’d let go of his power and that left him with a pang of something strange that churned in his chest and lingered in a hazy unknown place. 

Ten turned around to lock eyes with Taeyong, deep in thought. He inched forward and maneuvered himself in his lap, “I’ve never told anyone that before. You’re the first. The first for so many things. Taeyong, even if we weren’t soulmates I’d like to think I’d still share everything I am with you so will you stay with me? For as long as you can?”

Ten seemed to open his heart and invite Taeyong in, tucking him into ventricular comforts of velvety valves and aortic arches that reverberated a special beat just for him.

Taeyong leaned in and kissed him passionately, “I will love you for my entire immortal life. That much I know.”

Night was falling by the time the lovers made their way home. 

“Ten, Taeyong, we’ve been waiting,” Doyoung sat at the edge of the couch in the living room that seemed dipped in solace. “The council called me. Sora is still in the tunnels, the real Sora. The seer says if we don’t save her there will be extensive consequences that not only affect our world but eventually the mortals as well. We have to find her.”

Ten’s eyes looked hazy as he thought back to that night in the tunnels, “The crying. There was something sincere and sad about it. That must have really been her. That’s why there was a confusion spell. We just didn’t know what we were hearing.” He looked up to Taeyong, “We have to save her.”

“I’m sorry but I won’t be much help,” Taeyong answered. “Those wards have to still be up.”

“I’ll be even less,” Jaehyun rested his hand above his stomach and took a deep breath, “My magic is still weak. I can barely get you guys down there but I won’t be able to go with you this time. I’ll be too much of a liability and from up here I won’t know how to get you out since I won’t know where you are. I don’t even think I could manage that to be honest.”

“I was thinking about that actually,” Doyoung rubbed his neck. “When we went down our tunnel do you remember that opening to the waterfall we saw? If we go through that then Taeyong can bring us back since the wards don’t work past water. That’s the only way out I can think of.”

“What else?” Ten asked with a knowing tone, “You’re not telling us everything.”

Doyoung sighed heavily, “The council said this is our last chance to prove you don’t need remediation. If we fail...your lessons will be harsh and stern.”

Taeyong clenched his fist and bit down on his cheek tasting blood in his mouth, but as he opened it to protest his love’s voice cut him off. “We’ll save her. Not for the council but for her. That’s why we won’t fail because she needs us.”

The man Taeyong loved spoke without hesitation or fear and held a strength that seemed endless and plentiful. A beautiful awe-inspiring strength he both admired and in part resented, for the hunter’s resolution was unyielding and made Taeyong remember all he gave up to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a little more than half way through everyone!  
> Play with me in the comments, I'm off for two more days and I'm bored lol  
> What do we think so far??


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the tunnels but things go awry.
> 
> [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major character death. 
> 
> *ALSO* don't be mad at me I have a plan okay just trust me

The tunnels lay as dark and cold as memory served. Again they were met with the sounds of sobs floating on the air and digging in the ground, coming from nowhere yet everywhere simultaneously. 

“I have an idea,” Ten whispered and closed his eyes. Jasper appeared and perched on his hand, “Can you hear the crying?”

Jasper nodded and took off flying, sure of his direction.

“Since he’s magic I don’t think the confusion spell works on him,” Ten followed the glow he created as he glided through the air.

Far off wails came closer into focus as they followed Jasper further into the depths of the tunnels. 

“Something’s not right,” Taeyong hesitated through one of the gates. “That sound…”

He thought back, rummaging through his memories trying to find a blueprint that matched what he currently experienced. 

Jasper perched on an altar and pecked at a light lined seam, fracturing the slab of gold. 

Doyoung and Ten peeled back the front cover which gave way to a small opening and a little girl curled up inside sobbing.

Doyoung reached in and placed his hand on hers, “It’s okay. We’re here to save you.”

A demonic cry sounded off in the background closer than the previous wails. “You guys. I know that sound. It’s a legion cry. Their magic won’t work down here since they’re lower rank demons but they can still fight. We have to go.” Taeyong warned. 

“I’m so sorry but can you run?” Doyoung asked, taking her hand in his. “We have to get out of here.”

Sora wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Fear settled into her bones as she looked around realizing she was still in the tunnels she’d been kept in for what had to be weeks. She’d only seen one other person before, and they had ripped off their skin revealing a new being that looked and sounded just like her, down to the most minute detail. That horror caged her mind as well as her body, making her unable to move until now. 

Her lungs burned as she ran beside them, still unsure of if she should trust them but nonetheless she ran. She ran like her life depended on it. For the first time since she’d been taken she felt like there was a chance to get out and she wanted nothing more than to take it. 

The tunnels wound and turned, “How do you know where we’re going?” She looked up to Doyoung who held her hand tight.

“We tried to rescue you once before but we saved the wrong person. I marked the tunnels we went down to keep track. There’s a waterfall eventually. We need to get to that,” Doyoung kept his eyes straight, on the lookout for his markings.

They ran for what felt like hours when the sound of demons cried behind them. One pulled at Taeyong’s shoulder making him draw his weapon and stab the large scaly monster. “They’re closing in on us,” Taeyong breathed hard. “How much further?”

“We still have about another mile to go,” Doyoung answered letting sweat slide down his face. He swallowed hard as another demon came into view only for a second before Ten’s blade cut it down. 

“Faster!” Ten yelled. He looked at the little girl being dragged fervently by Doyoung, and at Taeyong who’s brow furrowed with worry and fear. “We can’t keep this up much longer.”

“Just run,” Taeyong called to him.

“My chest hurts,” the little girl managed through ragged breath. 

“We have to keep running,” Doyoung knelt down, picked her up, and in the process slowed down considerably. The sounds of demons behind them made her close her eyes tight as if bracing herself for pain.

The sight brought a pang to Taeyong’s chest that was soon left in the back of his mind as a clink sounded behind them. “What was that?”

“It sounded like a gate, but they only close from the outside,” Doyoung looked around then saw the panic on Taeyong’s face.

“Ten. TEN!” Taeyong ran back, not seeing his soulmate anywhere nearby.

“TEN!” Taeyong screamed at the top of his lungs. “NO! You can’t! Open the fucking door right now!”

Ten stepped back, hearing the wail of demons grow closer. His complexion paled as his eyes glazed over with glassy tears he willed to stay in place. “There’s no other way. They’ll catch up eventually and we’ll all die. This way all of you still have a chance.”

“I don’t care about everyone else, I care about you! Open the door! At least…” Taeyong stilled with the crack in his voice. “Let me come with you.”

“No. You have to get them to safety once you reach the falls and Doyoung is the only one who knows the way, but me...I can at least do this for you.”

“TEN! No. I love you so much we just found each other please don’t do this. Please just open the door!” Tears wet the demon’s face but the sound of the other demons screaming cut him off. “Ten go, run, hide do you hear me you have to hide!” Taeyong ripped off his sweater and cut his hand letting blood gush from the wound and get soaked up by the fibers. “Here,” He threw the bloody garment between the bars, “throw this in the opposite direction hurry!”

Ten held it close and looked up at his mate, “I love you Taeyong.”

“I’ll save you. Do you hear me? No matter what I’ll come back and I’ll save you,” Taeyong reached out one more time to no avail. He could feel the hem of his shirt dip down with a tug and looked to see Sora, who had climbed down from Doyoung’s arms.

“We have to go,” she said, “Otherwise it’s for nothing.”

Taeyong’s heart stopped and stayed in that place, behind those bars and with the love of his life.

Ten did as told and hid in the crux of a tunnel. He bought himself a bit of time but knew it wouldn’t last. Jasper chirped beside him and nuzzled his cheek. 

“If things work out how I’m thinking they will, you have to take care of him. He’ll be sad and lonely but you can’t let him lose himself in grief. He deserves to be happy again. Please promise me you’ll look after him. I know I’m asking a lot but I have no one else right now,” Jasper wiped Ten’s tear with his wing and nodded in understanding. 

The sound of demons grew closer again making bile lurch up into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it and his fear down. 

Death had never scared Ten before. In fact, if he were completely honest, there was a time when he yearned for it in the depths of his heart. But things were different now and the sounds of the coming demons inspired a terrible fear in him.

As they grew closer Ten took Jasper in his hands and kissed the top of his head, “I don’t want you to see. It’s time for you to go.” 

Jasper hesitated but eventually flew off just in time for Ten to strike down a demon that was ahead of its pack. Ten pressed a button in the handle of his sword releasing a small compartment of flammable liquid then struck the blade against the walls sparking it ablaze. The flames illuminated his face that hardened with purpose. “I won’t go down alone,” he said aloud.

“But you will die,” A dark gravely voice spoke from the shadows, the tone of which sounded as if it had scraped against brimstone before reaching his ears. 

“Then let's see how many of you I can take with me,” Ten answered, then lunged forward into the shadows.

“Jaehyun! JAEHYUN!” Taeyong screamed. “Send me back. You have to send me back right now.”

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked with confusion. “Where’s Ten?”

“He stayed back. We were cornered by demons and he stayed to save us but I have to go back,” Taeyong begged as tears flowed like an open spout, dampening his already wet clothes from the falls.

Doyoung stepped forward with Sora in his arms and whispered in Jaehyun’s ear, “We have to retrieve his body at least. He must be buried properly.”

“I don’t know that I can,” Jaehyun swallowed his shock and disbelief.

“You have to try. Just give me 15 minutes then bring me back up from the same spot. If I’m not back then leave me too,” Taeyong grabbed a new weapon.

“Taeyong no,” Doyoung protested. “We can’t leave you.”

“We left him. We all left him so you can damn sure leave me. If you don’t do this I’ll find someone who will but no matter what I’m going back. I have to,” Taeyong left no room for argument.

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked..

“I have to try Jae,” Taeyong held his hand letting the other feel the shaking in him from his broken heart.

“Then get ready,” Jaehyun conceded.

Rivers of dark crimson kissed the ground, some fresh some already drying against the stone walls. The dirty smell of rusty metallic blood stained the air and left a spark of iron on the tongue.

Body after body lay slain at Taeyong’s feet but wails could still be heard in the distance. Taeyong inched forward, fear lacing each footprint he left in the bloody dirt.

After some time he saw a beautiful hand peek out from under a dead demon, stained with blood. His stomach fell and his lungs emptied, crushed like an empty soda can. He struggled for air as tears streamed down his face and he harshly dragged the demon off the bloody form revealing the lifeless body of his soul mate. His open eyes lay clouded without the glisten of life they once held in them. “Ten,” Taeyong whispered.

Howling sounded off in the distance and pushed Taeyong out of his mind and into action. He grabbed his love and hurried to the space Jaehyun agreed on just in time. 

He held Ten’s body close, focusing on the floor, still not breathing. He didn’t notice or seem to care about Jaehyun writhing on the floor in pain with blood coming out of his ears and nose with Doyoung tearing up beside him. Were they talking? Taeyong couldn’t register a sound. Had they always moved so slowly or had time itself stalled around them?

It wasn’t until Sora walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder that he realized he was screaming. 

“You have to breathe,” she insisted. 

“I-I can’t,” Taeyong managed, holding Ten even closer.

“You have to. He would want you to breathe even through the pain,” she consoled.

Taeyong finally broke his trance from the wooden floor and looked at Ten’s face. 

Pale and drained of life, he’d lost all his golden warmth. His smile, long gone, deprived the world of his special beauty Taeyong had grown eerily accustomed and addicted to. With blood lost, each cell had carried a ray of sunshine away and stained the earth with sorrow in its stead. 

The sun, now bland and hollow, set and rose as Taeyong sat in silence on the floor staring up to the kitchen island where he had placed Ten’s body. 

“Taeyong,” Doyoung tried. “I have to take him to the council soon so he can be buried properly.”

“No,” Taeyong responded harshly. “I’ll handle it.”

“You can’t. His soul can’t rest if he’s not given a hunter’s burial. It’s punishment from Fate for hurting all those our ancestors hurt in the past. Right now his soul’s in limbo but he can’t cross the Styx if he’s not buried properly. It’s why it was so important to him for others to have the same.” Doyoung tried to reason but could tell his words held no importance to the heart broken man.

“I’m going out. If anyone touches him...even a single hair….I’ll kill you,” Taeyong warned as he left in a haze of green smoke.

The ocean breeze brought no comfort to Taeyong who dug his feet into the warm sand. Jasper appeared and perched on his shoulder then chirped.

“I’m not okay. I’ll never be okay,” Taeyong stared out onto the ocean then looked up, hearing people laugh and yell from the bridge above.

How could they not know the world had ended? How could they laugh and smile as if life weren’t crumbling around them?

“Limbo huh?” Taeyong spoke aloud. He laid down in the sand as tears dripped from his eyes. Jasper caressed his cheek with a wing, “Jasper. You’ll support me right?”

Jasper nodded and pecked the demon’s cheek. 

“Okay then. Just stay with me. That’s all I ask,” Taeyong looked at him with resolution. “No matter what happens.” 

Jaehyun wiped the tears from Doyoung’s cheek, “I’m so sorry Doyoung.”

“I should have known. I should have stopped him but all I could think about was Sora and how scared she was. I can’t believe he’s gone,” Doyoung buried his face into his hands and sobbed in his lovers arms.

“He knew what he was doing and he did it for all of you. He made that sacrifice so that all of you could live so please just know he loved you. You were his best friend and he’d do anything for you and everyone else. That’s the kind of person he was,” Jaehyun’s words meant well but did little to alleviate the pain in Doyoung’s chest. He wasn’t ready for logic yet, he just wanted to cry.

The only thing that spurred him from his sadness was a sound from the kitchen that prompted him and Jaehyun up from the bed. 

Green smoke came into view as Taeyong looked over his mate’s body and eventually picked him up in his arms.

“Taeyong, what are you doing?” Doyoung asked.

“Whatever I have to,” he responded and disappeared with Ten in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A PLAN I SWEAR 😭  
> This will have a happy ending.   
> Next ch will be up in a few days.  
> ....how do you feel???


	10. Sea Foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write and it has my favorite [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies) as well.

Ten’s body lay limp in Taeyong’s arms as stony pebbles crushed into the sand under his feet. His heavy breaths filled the cavern but were soon overtaken by echoes of soft voices from the unseen. 

“Taeyong,” the water called.

There’s a science to speaking with mermaids, one Taeyong mastered long ago. You must open your heart and allow them in. Let them take what they will and leave the rest. Only then, when you’ve given all you can and ask for nothing in return, will they open their waters and their world. 

For Taeyong, he learned quickly when he saved them from the hunter’s extinction, which was all he wanted. Upon seeing that, they took him as a being of light in their darkest of times and as if he were a child of the water and loved him as such. 

Taeyong laid his lover’s body gently down, careful not to hurt him, and knelt by the deep green sea. A hand reached up from the water and caressed his cheek. Glimmering pearls and crushed abalone reflected moonlight that managed to pry its way into the cave. “Taeyong,” the echo repeated. “Why have you come, dear one?”

“I need your help. Please. I would never ask if I knew another way, but I ju-” Taeyong’s frantic words spilled out rapidly when a glittering finger pressed against his lips.

“Shhh, dear one. Speak slowly. We will hear all,” the voice sounded.

Water swirled with the arrival of more shining scales and luminous jellyfish, high and low voices spoke as one and echoed throughout the cave. “What’s wrong Taeyong?” they inquired.

“My soulmate...is gone. But this time is different. This time I can’t just let him slip away. I have to save him.” Taeyong’s hands trembled with his own words.

“How? He’s already passed has he not?” The voices called.

“I can do it,” hesitation placed it’s hand over his mouth and asked him to think carefully once again. He only had a fevered thought about what he’d do but saying it aloud brought it new life and made his heart race with doubt and fear. “If I...if I mend...I think I can do it.” 

“Taeyong,” a clear voice gasped, “Taeyong no.”

“It’s the only way,” he pleaded with heavy words.

“Then he was not meant to be yours for longer than he was. You must give him back to the earth,” the voice pierced his heart with words already spoken by his own mind.

“I can’t,” He looked down into the sea. “Meridian, I love him. I’ve never asked for anything. I’ve lived trying to pay back all the pain and suffering I’ve caused knowing I don’t deserve a single thing...but him...I can’t live without him.”

Meridian peeked her head out of the water, letting the shining seashells in her hair dangle and fall where they may. Bioluminescence lit up strands of her hair as her coral cheeks puffed up like her favorite pufferfish. “Even if I understand, what might we do? Dear one, if the boy is gone...I know naught how we can help.”

“His soul is stuck in limbo and I know a spell, if I mend I think it could work. But he’s wounded now. I came here to beg you, please wrap him in the kelp forest and let his body heal. I’ll do everything else.” Taeyong’s pleading expression swelled and saddened her heart.

“The mentioned spell...I know of it as well. Dear one, what you speak of is sacrifice magic,” Meridian placed her cold hand against Taeyong’s warm skin. “Never again did you want to mend. This shall cost you dearly, are you willing to lose all?”

Taeyong took a moment to let the possibilities play out in his head and flashed a sad smile, “I will give up everything just for a chance to hold him again.” He held her hand in his own, “I don’t mind turning to sea foam for him.”

Meridian returned his sad smile with a defeated one, “Give him to us. The moon must rise and fall several times before the kelp forest will finish, especially since his life has already slipped away.” 

“Thank you Meridian. All of you,” Taeyong watched as she began to swim away. “There is one other thing I need to tell you. He’s a hunter.”

Meridian stopped, “Taeyong you ask much of us today.”

“I know, which is why I knew I needed to make it clear, but he would never hurt you,” Taeyong stared at the moonlight shining in. “He’s too soft for that, yet strong when the time calls for it. He’s delicate yet unyielding. His smile alone can melt hearts and his laugh can make the sakura bloom. He shines so beautifully that the world is darker without him.” 

Taeyong turned his attention back to Meridian, registering the concern on her face. “But as much as I love him, I would never put you in danger for this. If you are uncomfortable, I will...find another way. Somehow.”

“What other way? You came here for you knew of no other way.” Meridian swam closer to him and peered deep into his eyes, “You would never bring danger to us dear one. This I know. You would trust him with your beating heart but what of mine? What of the hearts of all those you saved?”

“Yes.” He returned her fierce stare and answered with conviction. “I would trust him with your heart as well for he’s the type that would offer you his if you needed it.”

Meridian sighed heavily and looked back at the others who eventually nodded and offered her a large strand of kelp. “Let us begin,” the voices echoed.

Taeyong sat next to Ten and hugged his cold body close. Jasper nestled his beak against Ten’s cheek and fluttered up to perch on Taeyong’s shoulder. He lifted his mate’s body and carried him over to the edge of the sea where a bed of kelp and anemone lay waiting. “Don’t be scared,” he spoke aloud to both himself and his love.

Taeyong gently dipped his mate’s body into the cold ocean, so different from the warm waters of their dream, and watched as green water slowly swallowed him up. He could feel his tears drip down, further salting the sea, as he tried to hold him for as long as possible.

“Hold on, hold on,” Taeyong’s voice cracked with sorrow. “Please.” The mermaids held Ten’s body up as Taeyong leaned over and kissed his cold lips, “I love you and we’ll see each other again. Cross my heart.” Kelp and florals surrounded him like a halo and promised to do their best for him. 

Taeyong’s heart ached at the sight of what most closely resembled a funeral bed in his mind and panicked as he watched the last bit of water consume the tip of Ten’s nose. The air trapped in his lungs escaped with bubbles into the sea along with ribbons of blood that danced around him as strands of kelp began covering his features. 

Bit by bit Taeyong watched him disappear, out of his sight but further into his heart. He felt the air in his own lungs leave him as his chest heaved, heavy and pained with heartache. He choked back sobs with a slight scream of agony. Displacing was pain easily swallowed compared to this. This pain could ruin his very soul.

Meridian placed her hand on his, “The forest has welcomed him. I’m so sorry dear one but you have much work to do. Your heavy heart will have to accompany you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel 👀   
> Play with me in the comments. I'm bored 😭


	11. Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finds out what it will take to get Ten back and has to decide on what he's willing to do to make it happen. 
> 
> [Mood Boards](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies) 💚

A small volcano east of the Fiji Islands housed Taeyong’s magic. He looked around the now dead crater with memories of its blistering heat searing his mind. 

All magic avoided this space. Both good and dark feared the volcanic ash that could abrase the skin and choke or supply nutrients to the surrounding soil. A true neutral space capable of anything kept all at bay, giving way to a whole new world of magic in itself. 

The magic bound to Taeyong was safe, anchored to a body half-angel, half-demon. However, the loose snakes of demonic magic he kept there dared not try to escape for they would be sucked up and dismembered, invaders of a sacred space.

Soot polluted his lungs as he inhaled and sliced his hand, letting blood soak into the ash and reveal the demon mark sealing his magic. He closed his heavy eyes and whispered his spell.

He reached into the rock and pulled out a jade box wrapped in onyx spikes, which moved and screeched upon being disturbed for the first time in millennia. The spikes sank deep into his arms and skin, thirsty for blood and seeking haven in their long departed owner.

Taeyong kneeled on the edge of the jagged rocks and used his magic to release the limey neon green color. Snakes of demonic magic hissed and inched out to wrap around his arms, slithering up to pry open his mouth and shove their way inside. 

They moved and snaked in his body, wrapping around each bone, breaking them open and coiling inside to gulp down marrow and wedge themselves in the spaces meant for them, finally home. 

Taeyong endured the horrific pain with trembling hands that clawed at his skin, set ablaze from within. Blood pooled in his stomach and rose up to seep out of his mouth and drip down his chin as he mended again with his magic and felt the full weight of his demonic power for the first time in a thousand years. His eyes blew wide with green and crackles of green electricity scattered around and above him, illuminating the sky.

His heart beat heavier, blood felt thick like cold oil, his skin could feel the smallest of changes in the air, all of his senses sharpened behind the magic overloading his mind and bringing him fully to the ground. Lime green scales flickered over his body and dissipated as he struggled to get up, finally whole again. 

The earth quaked under him as he stumbled to find the book of ancient spells he’d hidden alongside his magic. The volcano heated with anger at the man now more demon than angel, but before lava could rise he’d retrieved his belongings and disappeared back to the mermaid cave to begin his ritual.

“Taeyong,” Meridian lingered at the edge of the sunlight stricken cave. “Are you alright dear one?”

“This feeling,” He looked longingly at his fingers as the tips shone with mystical bright light and settled. “I forgot.” He swallowed hard and shook his head, he’d forgotten the disgusting truth of how much he liked power. How much it made him feel like a live wire that hissed orange sparks of fire that burned so deliciously against his skin. 

“The spell,” he whispered aloud as he flipped through the pages that lay blank until touched. “Here.”

“The first item…werewolf’s hide. Jaehyun has that...from that person. Vampire fangs, fae wings, a banshee’s throat, Wendigo’s stomach, a seer’s…” Taeyong stopped, “eyes. Mermaid...fin...the last beat of a demon’s heart. What is this…”

“It’s the nature of sacrifice magic, dear one. For what your heart desires what and whom will you give,” Meridian counseled before diving under the cold crystal water. Ruby red pooled up from where she disappeared and diluted as she came back up holding a shimmering fin, “I can only help you so much. The rest I’m afraid is up to you.”

“Meridian. You‘ve done so much for me you didn’t have to do this,” Taeyong held the fin close as guilt settled in his stomach.

“You saved us all many centuries ago and are the reason we live on. You’re too soft to ask or take such things but for your endeavor, you must become what you fear if you wish to see him again. It is for you to decide how you will live, dear child. Become what you must and sacrifice yourself along with the others or sacrifice your love.”

“I’ve killed but I didn’t have a choice then,” Taeyong said, fear stuck in his throat. 

“Now you do. So who are you Taeyong?” Meridian asked 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong looked again at the spell. “First thing’s first. I need to see Jaehyun. The rest...will wait.”

Jaehyun’s apartment lay dark and calm until the clatter of things thrown about disturbed the quiet air. 

Jaehyun leaped up from his bed and entered his supply room to see Taeyong frantically gathering items. “What are you doing?”

“I need these. For Ten.” Taeyong didn’t bother meeting his eyes, afraid to find judgment in them. 

“For Ten? Taeyong what on earth is going on? You can’t be doing what I think you are,” Jaehyun looked troubled and softly placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I am. That shapeshifter...I think they were trying to do the same thing. The spell calls for the similar supplies,” Taeyong absentmindedly shook off the friendship Jaehyun tried to offer. 

“They’re not supplies. They were people. People who either died or went through horror when these things were taken from them. There’s a reason this is dark magic Taeyong. Ten wouldn’t want you to go down this road...not for him,” Jaehyun spoke his concerns aloud.

“Do you have any information about what happened down there? It doesn’t make sense that a legion would get involved unless it was a direct order from a commander. No shapeshifter is strong enough for that. I was given a legion when I was made but I dissolved them since they were of no use to me. Only high-ranking demons command them so why were they there?” Taeyong ignored his friend’s pleading.

“I don’t know Taeyong. Sora mentioned hearing someone else in the tunnels briefly but the only thing she heard or remembered clearly was them humming a song,” Jaehyun saw his friend would not be reasoned with. 

“A song?” Taeyong stopped rummaging through Jaehyun’s things in favor of thinking. “What kind of song?”

“I don’t know Taeyong, something classical? I tried to find out but they all sound the same to me. Wait,” Jaehyun began connecting dots he’d glossed over before. “How are you going to perform such a difficult spell?”

A crackle of green electricity flickered around Taeyong making him flinch at the surge of power he was still unaccustomed to.

“....You didn’t,” the sorrow practically dripped off his tone, and hugged Taeyong.

For the first time since he’d arrived Taeyong turned to look at his friend, “I had to.”

“Taeyong, I know that you’re grieving but this...you’re going too far,” Jaehyun knelt beside him.

“There’s no too far for him. Not if I can save him. I’m realizing that.” Taeyong’s eyes glazed over with determination that Jaehyun knew he’d lost against.

An orange ember floated through the air and kissed the wall, igniting a flame that singed a message onto the wood. ‘You need to come,’ the message read before disappearing under a haze of smoke.

“Minju,” Taeyong said under his breath. “I have to go.”

Yuta’s mansion sat precariously on the side of a mountain, away from prying eyes and those who had no business minding his. 

“Yuta!” Taeyong yelled from the foyer under a grand dusty chandelier. “What’s wrong?”

No one answered from the dark seemingly empty home. Another orange ember floated in front of Taeyong’s face and whispered in a small voice, “Upstairs.”

Dread and concern lifted Taeyong’s feet and carried him upstairs to a closed door small whimpers lived behind. “Yuta,” Taeyong whispered as the door opened. Yuta took his hand and led him inside to the bed where Minju laid with bandages covering her eyes and bloody tear marks covering her face.

Yuta pointed on the counter to a small wooden box, “She’s giving them to you.”

Taeyong’s blood ran cold seeing her eyes inside. “Minju. What is this?” Taeyong sat on the bed next to her and touched the bandages lightly, “What did you do?”

“What I had to. This was the only way you didn’t kill me for them,” Minju shook as she spoke.

“I would never! I could never do something like that especially to you! It may not be love but I care about you,” Taeyong’s heart squeezed with a cold sorrow that wrapped him in twine.

“My visions don’t lie Taeyong. They show the future and it seems you’d do anything for him,” her voice sounded empty and hurt.

“You’re right,” Taeyong admitted. “But I would never hurt you.” 

“Who knows if it’ll even work or not. I have yet to see him alive again since that time,” Minju reached for his hand as he pulled away.

Taeyong’s eyes flicked up at her, ‘that time?’, “Minju...did you see him die?” 

“Yes,” she answered with uncertainty.

“When?” Taeyong’s words seemed to come from far away though he sat right in front of her.

“A few weeks ago,” she answered hearing his teeth clench.

“You should have told me! I could have done something!” He yelled with anger.

“And what was I supposed to say? It wasn’t fair Taeyong. I had to watch you fall in love with him. I could see it grow in your eyes and face like weeds each day and with each vision. You never looked at me like that, in all the years I stayed by your side. Why should I help you save him? I’m only doing this now because it’ll save my life, not his. And you know what...I’m glad he’s dead and I hope your little spell doesn’t work.” Minju turned away and gritted her teeth.

“You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you Minju or you’re right, I probably could have killed you just now,” Taeyong got up and took the box. “I’m leaving. I’ll be back to heal her. I just need to cool off a bit,” he spoke to Yuta and looked back at Minju before walking out of the room.

The cave felt colder than before as he unpacked his supplies and placed them in a golden bowl submerged with holy water. 

“What is the matter dear one?” Meridian swam up to the bank as Taeyong slammed the box of eyes down onto the rock.

“I’m angry. I know I have no real right to be but I am. Angry at the world and Minju and myself,” magic crackled around him. “I need to see Udriel.”

“Your body craves rest dear one. Slumber will help what ails you,” Meridian offered.

“No,” He looked at her with saddened eyes. “I don’t need sleep, I just need Udriel. Something’s wrong. He’s the only one who can help me. He stayed with the demons when I displaced so if there’s something going on he’s my best bet...my best friend. Right now nothing makes sense.”

“Sense may not be made now but after rest, you may understand more,” She urged.

Taeyong hesitated, “I don’t want to sleep. I’m scared.”

“Dear child, the magic in you is unstable. I can see the struggle from within. Sleep will ease your poor mind,” Meridian offered to take his hand when Jasper appeared and perched on her finger.

“You agree with her?” he let out a defeated laugh and looked around at everything thrown about. Body parts, ancient ashes, scrolls of dark magic, when he took a step back it looked like a mad man’s lair. “Maybe, I’ll try. I’m not making any promises but I’ll try.”

Arctic wind made a bed of sand Taeyong found oddly comforting. He hated the thought of sleeping because he knew for the first time, in a long while, he’d be alone and the thought mocked his aching heart. It took time but the water provided a lullaby that soothed Taeyong to slumber.

Dark waves lapped at black sand. The humid air felt cold and empty around Taeyong’s small frame alone on the beach of his mind. This was different from his normal dreams. This was a special kind of nightmare where he longed and ached for only one person. He felt himself unravel when a voice caught the thread and wound him back together. 

“You did it. Your very own lucid dream. I’m proud of you,” Ten chuckled. 

“You’re here?” Taeyong’s eyes pooled with tears. He sat, afraid to move or blink in case the apparition would disappear before his eyes. 

“Of course I am. This is your dream. Your beach is a bit bleak though,” he snickered as he sat next to Taeyong and wiped the tear from the corner of his eye.

“Your hands are cold,” Taeyong nuzzled his cheek against the touch.

“That’s because I’m not real,” Ten answered.

Taeyong closed his eyes with pain at the words he already knew deep down in his heart and laid down in the sand.

Ten laid next to him closely, “You miss me too much.”

“I do,” he admitted. “I’ll never get over you.”

“Taeyong... what you’re planning to do...are you okay with it?” Ten asked with sincerity.

“I have to, otherwise I’ll never see you again. I don’t mind what becomes of me as long as we can be together again.” Taeyong touched the cold cheek of his dream.

“I’m sorry,” Ten held his hand.

“Don’t be sorry just come back,” the tears swelling in Taeyong’s eyes broke free once again.

“I don’t know that I can,” Ten whispered the smallest most painful words Taeyong already knew.

Taeyong looked up at the empty sky that lay bare above him without a shred of light or sparkle. “Worse come to worst we’ll just stay here together,” He looked at Ten and held him close. “It’s enough. As long as you’re here. Even if it’s not real,” Taeyong held him close and rested for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 what do we think??? Talk to me I'm bored 😭


	12. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finds his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I've had writer's block and I just couldn't make it sound right idk idk idk 😭
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this ch...for anyone still willing to read this lololololol
> 
> [Mood Board](https://twitter.com/glitterator/with_replies) 😘

Darkness. Emptiness. Pain.

Ten could feel everything in him floating in a deep empty abyss. Were his eyes closed, or was everything so dark he couldn’t see in front of him?

How long has it been, minutes? Hours? Weeks? Years? A hollow ache carved into his chest and felt endless yet somehow full. ‘Where am I?’ he thought against the darkness. 

A horrific searing pain left a chasm in his chest, as though he might see his heart beat if he could manage to look down. He choked on a sob as he tried to breathe through the pain and let it wash away. How long would he have before the next wave? Every time it was different but nevertheless, it always returned, somehow more intense and soul-crushing than the time before, as if to tell him it wouldn’t be long now.

In the times between the pain, he felt weightless and soothed, as if caressed by light, though not a stitch of it made it to his eyes. 

Nothing would move, despite his strongest efforts. All he could do was endure, but for how long?

Memories of hopelessness, fear, and pain from when he was a child burrowed into the forefront of his mind as he floated into nothingness, then another wave of pain, this time slicing through his stomach and thighs. Though elusive, the wounds always carried with them a familiar feeling. 

His muddy thoughts tried desperately to put the pieces together when suddenly it became clear, ‘That’s right….I died. Just like this.’ 

The realization sent panic up his spine when a cold embrace filled his lungs with ice and snow, making everything slow.

Ten hated the cold but even in this space where time didn’t seem to exist, he could feel everything come to a stop, especially the pain, and for that he was eternally grateful. 

So, he waited, in the cold abyss. Waited to be buried, to cross the River Styx, and for everything to finally end.

But every now and then he heard things. Things from deep in the corners of the world, ‘...Taeyong? Is that you? Please don’t cry. I can’t stand it when you cry,’ and he felt the need to hold on a little longer.

Udriel’s penthouse overlooked all of Tokyo. Dark walls and heavy velvet curtains kept the space void of sunlight and endlessly cocooned in night. 

It took Taeyong much longer to find him than he thought it would, almost as if he didn’t want to be found. 

Demons led Taeyong upstairs when Udriel threw open the ornately carved doors and hugged him tightly, making relief wash over him. Udriel was the closest thing he had to home or family and it felt like the first time he could truly let go. 

Long ago both Taeyong and Udriel called the clouds home. Udriel was a beautiful angel with snow white wings and an iridescent smile. He was kind and gentle with a soft voice that could soothe anyone’s worries and capable of an endless supply of love. 

Everyone adored him, until he fell, his curiosity becoming too bewitching to stave off. Udriel was meant to fall, he wanted to. He dared and begged heaven to rip off his wings and cast him into the shadows, curious as to the world beyond the clouds. When he was made he picked up the fiery brimstone and swallowed it whole, tearing, melting, and burning his flesh just to see what would happen if he gave himself to the fire, enchanted by the flickering flames.

Taeyong endured but Udriel thrived in the pit of fire and agony, adapting and becoming more gruesome than even some of the most feared demons, just with the face of an angel. 

“Taeyong! My dearest Taeyong! It’s been too long, why have you stayed away for so many years? Come! Let me have a look at you!” Udriel held him at arm's length to look him up and down. “You’re as beautiful as I remember. A beautiful fallen star.”

“Udriel I-“ Taeyong began.

“Ah! They call me Taemin here. I quite like it,” Taemin smiled wide and kissed Taeyong’s cheek. “What brings you to my door? I don’t believe you stayed away for so long and suddenly find yourself in desire of my company.”

“Taemin I….Taemin,” Taeyong tried to get the words out but they choked him with grief instead. He crowded into Taemin’s embrace, body shaking with streams of tears he’d held inside. 

“There, there little star. It’ll be okay. Just cry for now. I’m here,” Taemin rubbed his back and held him close. Taeyong in turn held him tightly, afraid of letting go and falling apart without someone to finally hold him up. For the first time since he’d lost Ten, he let himself feel weak and vulnerable, only with Udriel.

They moved to the couch, Taeyong laying in Taemin’s lap, as he ran his fingers through Taeyong’s soft black hair. He wiped his tears and kissed his forehead, “What happened?”

It took time for Taeyong to answer, not wanting to speak the words aloud. “My soulmate has passed.”

“I’m so sorry Taeyong. Every time this happens it hurts your heart more and more,” Taemin put his hand on Taeyong’s chest.

“No, this time it’s different. I won’t let him go like this,” Taeyong spoke with assured conviction.

“Then what will you do?” Taemin stroked his hair lovingly.

Taeyong stared off into space finding comfort in the delicate touches, “Bring him back.” 

“How?” Taemin’s hand stopped moving. “...Did you mend?”

Taeyong looked straight ahead, and in his mind, a mirage came to form. Ten knelt in front of him, surrounded by haze and glimmering edges of silver light. He looked as if he were made of fog and moonbeams but his visage was clear. 

Worry reflected in his eyes as he put his finger up to his lips, “Shhhh.” 

Taeyong looked at his wrist. His mark that had once lit up with bright shimmering gold had since dulled to a faint grey shadow after losing Ten. Now it sparkled with flecks of silver, something he’d never seen nor heard of before.

“No.” Taeyong swallowed hard. “I can’t handle it, you know that.” 

“Good. Maybe it’s because you held onto your soul but something about your power is volatile even amongst demons. Had you not displaced of your own will I fear others would have twisted your arm to make it so. It’s best if you stay the way you are. I’m glad you came to me.” Taemin began stroking his hair again and lifted his head to meet his eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You smell like a dead fish that’s been sitting in the sun for days...and was maybe eaten and thrown up before that.”

Water rolled off Taeyong’s skin as he bit his nail thinking and mulling over what just happened. His soulmate mark was now nothing more than a light shadow again but the bright flecks of silver and the image of Ten still haunted him. Was his mind finally crumbling or was that real? And if it was real, how and why?

He finally managed to finish his shower and stepped into fresh clothes. A long-sleeved black shirt and some comfortable black pants. He felt a little less crazy and a little more like a person all cleaned up.

“There, you look so much better,” Taemin coaxed him to lie back down on the couch.

“Now, how do you propose we bring him back? There’s a dark magic spell in our books but it would probably turn your stomach. Your heart is too gentle for such things, but you’re on borrowed time. I saw your mark when you went to bathe. It’s faded considerably but it’s still there which means he’s in Limbo. Once he crosses the River Styx it’ll disappear and there’ll be no getting him back.” Taemin got up and began pouring them a drink.

“Do you know of another way?” Taeyong ran his finger over the mark, barely hanging on by a thread. As long as Ten didn’t get a proper burial he still had time but how long could he keep that up for? When the kelp forest finishes with him he’ll have to be ready...or let him go.

“Nothing comes to mind. This isn’t something Fate willingly lets us do so the avenues for it are few and the ones available are treacherous and costly,” Taemin looked sympathetically over to his friend. “Taeyong...is this something you must do? You’ve had and lost soulmates in the past. What makes this one so different?”

Taeyong looked up at him, lost and wounded. “Love. This love is different. I can’t...go on without him.”

Taemin sighed, “Have you even tried? I hate to see you like this. You’re always heartbroken afterward but you always pull through. You’ve loved them all.”

“Taemin, I don’t love him. It’s not as simple as that. I’m in love with him. He’s in every breath I take, every thought I have, he’s melded himself to my very bones. My heart beats only because he exists. I cannot lose him Taemin. I won’t survive.” Tears welled in his eyes once again, pouring over longing and heartache.

“I know that feeling,” Taemin turned away, heart tightening at the scene in front of him, “I had no idea you were so far gone to that boy. But even so why not just let him rest in peace? His soul must be in pain after the way he died, you’re just prolonging the inevitable.”

Taeyong stopped breathing as Taemin handed him a glass of brandy. Behind him, mounted on the wall, was a clear case with tattered and dirty ballet slippers inside, “Jongin.” Taeyong said with a dry mouth. 

Taemin flinched slightly at the name and traced Taeyong’s eyes to the wall. “Ah, yes. The love of my life. I can’t bear to throw them away. That was the last set he had before he passed.”

“He was a ballet dancer for Bach wasn’t he?” Taeyong recounted.

“Your memory is as wonderful as ever,” Taemin smiled and hummed a tune. “I was always jealous of the way his music could make him move, though I made him move in different ways.” He smiled deviously.

“You’re still in love aren’t you,” it’s a statement rather than a question. 

“Of course. I’ll never get over him. If I had one of those soulmate marks I’d have one for you and one for him,” Taemin smiled.

“Then...how could you do this to me?” Taeyong looked at him and all the love he held seemed to vanish.

Taemin's eyes flicked up over his glass. They stared at each other for a few moments that seemed to stretch out for hours as a deafening violent silence settled between them.

Taemin chuckled, “To you? I did it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel?? 👀 What are you thinking?? 👀 Talk to me, pretty please 🍒

**Author's Note:**

> *This WILL have a happy ending. I promise lol. Just trust me! :D *
> 
> The title of this work comes from Soren Bryce's [Forever's Not Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlx4g_RLvSE)


End file.
